


I Plight Thee My Troth

by SaucyWench



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU - What Canon?, Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Cultural Differences, Drug Use, First Time, Frerin is Fili's father, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not all dwarf clans get along, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, War and the aftermath, fili and kili are not related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I plight thee my troth” meaning “I pledge my word.”  </p><p>A prince's first responsibility is to his people.  Fili had been taught that as long as he could remember.  His people were suffering, and his country was in a war they could not win.  When he has the chance to put an end to all of it, what other choice does he have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fili paced in front of the fire in the drawing room. He’d been waiting hours for his father’s return, long enough to bathe and wash away the filth of battle. Now he was attired in clothing befitting his station. His kingdom may be small, and losing this thrice-damned war, but he was still the crown prince. He would look the part.

Or at least he would if the meeting between Frerin and Thorin came to some sort of resolution. After meetings with advisors, generals, seneschals, marshals, and many others, Frerin had decided to surrender for the good of his country. Fili understood why, and he agreed. This war had already lasted as long as he could remember. If they couldn’t end it, soon there would be nothing left worth fighting for. The toll it had taken on his country and its citizens was already a cost beyond counting.

He was prodding at the fire again when the door opened. His father swept in, still wearing his crown and the trappings of his office. Fili set the poker back in the holder and watched his father.

Frerin crossed to the table and poured a goblet of wine. He drank it in two gulps before sitting down and pouring more. He poured some into a second glass and motioned to Fili. “Come sit down, son.”

Fili sat and took a sip of the wine before asking, “Is it that bad?”

“Yes,” Frerin said. He sighed and closed his eyes. “The king of Erebor is not a kind man in negotiations.”

Fili had never met King Thorin, but if half the stories were true then he was not kind at all. He didn’t mention that, though. Instead he asked, “What are the terms of our surrender?”

“Our kingdom is to merge with his, and I am to remain as steward.” Frerin took another drink.

Fili nodded. They had expected that.

Frerin opened his eyes and looked at Fili. “We’re to pay a tithe, starting at harvest time.”

That wasn’t unexpected either. Fili asked, “How much?”

“Twenty-five percent.”

Fili’s mouth fell open in shock. “How does he expect us to pay a quarter of the harvest when our people are starving now as it is? They’ll have nothing to eat! How can they survive the winter?”

Frerin took another hefty swallow of wine before saying, “We’ll be allowed to keep some grain out of the tithe for seeding. But there’s one more thing, son.”

Fili watched as his father poured more wine and took another drink. “Well?”

Without looking at Fili, Frerin toyed with his glass as he said, “He requires you to return to Erebor with him as a royal hostage. Once there, you will marry his nephew to cement the truce.”

“What?” Maybe he misunderstood. “He wants me to go to Erebor?”

Frerin sighed then looked at Fili. “Yes.”

Fili’s mind was racing. “After the harvest is in and we’ve rebuilt enough –“

“No. Thorin plans on leaving tomorrow at dawn. You’ll be going with him.”

It felt like something had sucked all the air out of the room. He couldn’t catch his breath as he jumped up, knocking the chair over in his agitation. “I won’t!”

Frerin didn’t react to Fili’s outburst. He said, “This was non-negotiable. Thorin demands this, and the truce hinges on it. If you refuse, the treaty is void.”

“Adad, please, I can’t go with them and marry the heir of our enemy, a stranger! Don’t ask this of me!”

“I do not ask as your father, Fili. I ask this of you as your king. I know this is a bitter medicine to swallow.” Frerin stood and grasped Fili’s shoulders. “You may refuse, and I will not force you into this. Just know that if you refuse, the war will continue and we will lose. More of our people will die, either directly in battle or from the continued hardships facing them. Either way, I need your answer before dawn.” He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Fili watched him go. Either stay and watch his kingdom and his subjects die only to lose the war anyway, or go and be married into a family he had been taught to hate his entire life. A choice that wasn’t much of a choice at all. If he stayed, he would be contributing to the suffering of hundreds, maybe thousands of his people. If he went, the only one suffering would be him.

He grabbed the open bottle of wine from the table and took it with him. If he was leaving at dawn, that didn’t give him much time to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili couldn’t decide what to take. What does one bring along when they are uprooted unexpectedly from their entire life, told they will be a hostage for a treaty, and forced into an unwanted marriage? In the end, he brought along a knapsack containing a few changes of clothes, all of his weapons he could carry, and a small portrait of his parents tucked away under everything. His mother had died when he was a child, and there was no telling when he might be allowed to see his father again.

He dressed in traveling clothes – sturdy boots, layers that he could adjust according to the temperature, his coat lined with the fur of a wolf he had killed himself, and a hooded cloak over it all – grabbed his pack, and headed to the entrance hall.

Frerin was there, quietly giving orders to a servant. The servant gave a small bow and turned to leave. He hesitated before turning back to Fili. Crossing the hall in quick steps, the servant sank down to one knee. He took Fili’s free hand and pressed his forehead to it, murmuring, “Thank you for your sacrifice, my prince.”

Fili forced a smile and said, “It isn’t like they are going to throw me into a volcano. I’m sure it will be fine. It’s just a sort of adventure.”

The servant stood and gave Fili a doubtful look and said, “Your adventure is sparing my son from having to grow up and fight in a war. Thank you and safe travels.” With another bow to Frerin, he left the hall.

Looking Fili up and down, Frerin said, “So you’ve made your choice.”

“Yes. I’m going with them.” Fili held his head high, glad his voice didn’t waver.

Frerin’s shoulders slumped a bit. It would hardly be noticeable, but Fili knew his father too well to miss it. He said, “I can talk to Thorin again. Maybe he’d be willing to wait.”

“Did you ask during the treaty talks?” Fili asked.

“Yes.” Frerin sighed. “He was most adamant you are to go with him today.”

“Then you’ve already done all you can. And who knows? Maybe we can get better terms for our people during the marriage contract negotiations.” Fili gave him a tight-lipped smile.

“The marriage contracts are for you, not for our people, Fili,” Frerin said. He returned Fili’s smile, but it was more sorrow than anything else.

“And you’ve always taught me that a prince must put his people first. If I can do something to ease their hardship, even from a distance, I must do it.”

Frerin stepped forward and caught Fili in a fierce hug. Fili dropped his knapsack and they clung to each other for a long moment. Frerin loosened his grip enough to press his forehead to Fili’s.

“I am so proud of you, my son,” Frerin whispered. “I will miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Adad.” Fili wanted nothing more than to melt into his father’s embrace again, like he had done as a dwarfling. Instead he straightened up and stepped back, taking a shaky breath.

Frerin’s voice was grave as he said, “Never forget, you are a prince and were born to be a king in your own right. Do not allow them to forget it either.”

Fili nodded. Picking his pack up from the floor, he said, “It’s time. We should go before they think we aren’t coming.”

Frerin closed his eyes, but nodded.

During the short walk to the stables, the servants cast gloomy looks in Fili’s direction. It seems the news of the surrender traveled fast, and the conditions traveled with it. Fili kept a pleasant expression on his face, smiling and nodding at the people he knew. He did not want to give anyone cause for sorrow. They should be happy. This meant the war was over. Peace would return, and with it would come the chance to rebuild their lives without constant fear. What was the happiness of one dwarf compared to an entire kingdom?

Frerin and his personal guard escorted Fili to the field where Thorin waited. The sun was just beginning to show above the horizon, but the army was already almost done breaking camp. The looks they received here were quite different. Not hostile, exactly but certainly not friendly. Fili kept his head high and did not bother returning any of the attention. Let them look their fill. They could stare until their eyes rotted out for all he cared.

When they neared the center of the camp, one dwarf darted ahead to slip into a large tent. A moment later, Thorin came out, having to duck under the flap. He was wearing traveling clothes instead of armor, but looked no less imposing for that. Fili had seen him before at a distance, but didn’t realize how tall the dwarf king was until seeing him up close like this. Another dwarf, bald but perhaps even taller, stood beside Thorin and leaned over to murmur something to the king.

“Hail, Frerin,” Thorin called when they got closer. “I see you brought your son.”

Frerin pulled his pony to a stop, his guards stopping behind him. Fili allowed his pony to get a little closer before he stopped it. He wanted to get a better look at Thorin.

“I did,” Frerin answered without dismounting.

“Does he understand the terms of the truce?”

Frerin nodded. “I explained his part in it.”

“And he agrees to it?”

Fili was tired of being spoken over. Before his father could answer, he called, “He is right here. And yes, I agree to it.”

The bald one snorted and said, “Cub’s got a bite.”

Thorin ignored it and asked Fili, “You understand that you are a hostage to the treaty? If your father breaks it, your life is forfeit.”

“My father does not break his word, once given. I understand.”

“And you know you are to marry my nephew?”

“It was explained to me, yes.”

“You agree to all of this?”

“Yes.”

Thorin looked Fili over, taking note of the twin swords he carried, not to mention the dagger in his belt, and the throwing axes tucked into his boots. With a nod of his head, he said, “This is Dwalin. He’s your escort while you’re traveling with us.”

“Escort?” Fili asked. “Don’t you mean guard?”

“That too. Although I think it might be less for your safety and more for the safety of my men. I’d rather not lose one of them if they got foolish enough to challenge you,” Thorin told him with a small smile. His expression sobered as he said, “We leave in fifteen minutes. Say your goodbyes.”

Fili watched Thorin return to his tent before looking at his father. They had said their farewell before they left their home. They would not give a display of emotion while in the middle of an enemy camp.

“Remember who you are, Fili,” Frerin said.

Fili nodded. “I will make you proud, Adad.”

“You always do.” Frerin reached out, and Fili clasped his hand. After a curt nod, they released one another. Frerin turned and rode off, followed by his guard. He did not look back.

Fili watched him go for a moment before turning away. He was alone now, here in the middle of his enemies. Well, he better get used to it. This was going to be the rest of his life.

 


	3. Chapter 3

In short order, they were on their way. While they got into formation, many of the soldiers gave Fili long looks, some curious, some hostile. He ignored all of them. Once they got moving, he wound up riding at the head of the column, between Thorin and Dwalin.

Thorin looked Fili and his gear over and asked, “Is that all you brought with you?”

“I wasn’t given much time to pack, my lord,” Fili replied, keeping his gaze forward.

Dwalin snorted but was ignored.

“I thought it best to move swiftly. When things calm down, we can send for anything you might want. Meanwhile, you’ll be provided for,” Thorin said.

“Thank you, my lord.”

“There’s no need to stand on formalities, Fili. We’re going to be kin, after all.”

“Of course,” Fili said. He gave Thorin a brittle smile and added, “But until then, I’m a political prisoner, my lord.”

Dwalin chuckled and was ignored again.

Thorin sighed and said, “You’re not a prisoner.”

“Yet I am assigned a guard.”

“Only to assure your safety. This close to the battlefield, men’s blood will still run hot.”

“I can assure my own safety, my lord.”

Dwalin said, “I’ve no doubt you can handle yourself in a fight, lad. It would be better for there to be no fight at all, though. What happens when you beat someone? His friends will come along, wanting to even the score. I know you’re a skilled warrior, but you can’t fight a whole army.”

Those words reminded Fili how alone he was now, with no friends or allies. His stomach twisted, but he kept his face impassive. He would not show fear to his enemies.

“We have a truce,” Thorin said. “With it, we have peace. Let that peace begin here, with us.”

“As you wish, my lord.” Fili gave a small bow of his head.

“Butter wouldn’t melt in this one’s mouth,” Dwalin said with a laugh.

Thorin shot him a look, but Dwalin laughed again. To Fili, he said, “It can start with you calling me Thorin instead of my lord.”

“Of course, my lord.”

“That’s the politest ‘fuck off’ I’ve ever heard,” Dwalin said with a grin.

Fili and Thorin both looked at him. Dwalin kept smiling, unabashed.

“Well, at least you’ll make a good diplomat, Fili,” Thorin said.

That got Fili’s attention. “Diplomat?”

Thorin nodded. “Kili is my heir. As his husband, you’ll be expected to help him with his duties. I know you’ve been trained by your father, so I’m not concerned that you’ll be lacking the knowledge. When I said I wanted our lands united in peace, I meant it. It will be up to you and Kili to keep that peace.”

That was unexpected. Fili thought he was to be a token, something to pay lip service to the treaty, a puppet at most. Thorin made it sound like the marriage was to be a true partnership one day. Or at the very least, Fili would have a job and not languish in boredom and idleness for the rest of his life.

What was given could also be taken away, though. He tried not to show his anxiety as he asked, “And what does Kili think about all of this?”

“Not much,” Dwalin said.

Thorin frowned and said, “What Dwalin means is that Kili doesn’t know I’m bringing you home.”

“Excuse me?” Fili couldn’t hide his disbelief.

“I told him I’d try for a truce. He knows if the truce was successful, then I’d arrange the marriage for the two of you. It’s not a complete surprise for him. There’s just been no chance to send word to him that it worked out.” Thorin shrugged.

Great. Now he was being dragged back like a stray puppy found at the side of the road.

“More of a shock for you than for him, I’d wager,” Dwalin said, giving Fili a sympathetic look.

Fili didn’t want it. He glared at Dwalin as he said, “It doesn’t matter. I know my duty.”

Thorin and Dwalin exchanged another look, but Fili ignored it. At least that seemed to put an end to the conversation. They continued riding in silence.

Fili’s mind was racing, though. Did Kili agree to this marriage? He might be as unwilling as Fili, but not having a choice either. If Kili balked at the idea, what would happen to the treaty? Would Thorin void the truce if the wedding did not happen? Then what would become of him? One lone enemy prince would be easy enough to dispatch.

The only thing Fili knew of Kili is that he was Thorin’s nephew and heir. There had been no time to try and find out more information. He was going to be forced to wed a complete stranger. All he could do is hope that Kili wasn’t a cruel tyrant.

He closed his eyes and blew out a shaky breath. It didn’t matter either way. His father and he had both given their words. He would do what was necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili was exhausted by the time they approached the front gates of Erebor. He’d been unable to relax while in the middle of a hostile army. Well, not openly hostile, but certainly not welcoming. He became grateful for Dwalin’s constant presence, acting as a buffer between him and the others. There were murmurs and looks that he could ignore. The only time anyone got physical was when one soldier walked by close enough to bump into Fili with his shoulder. Before Fili could react, Dwalin was there and the soldier slunk away.

Now the journey was almost over, but it made Fili even more anxious. He had been raised in a mountain range, but not living inside the mountain. He knew of the mines, and the small, claustrophobic tunnels the miners used. He knew that all too often, a tunnel would collapse and sometimes the miners would still be alive when found, but sometimes not.

Erebor was completely inside of a mountain. Fili was going to have to spend the rest of his life inside that mountain, away from the sunlight. The thought of no more birdsong in the mornings, no more gentle breeze in his hair, no more rain or snow or changing of seasons, all of what he would miss made his throat tight.

He couldn’t deny that the entrance was a sight to behold. The massive entryway carved into the mountain was impressive. He couldn’t help but stare at the two giant stone guardians on either side. In full armor and brandishing axes, the sculpted dwarves looked ready to leap up in defense of the gate at any moment.

“Not what you’re used to, eh?” Dwalin said from beside him.

Fili shook his head. That was an understatement. He missed the rolling foothills of his home. Erebor jutted upwards in one huge peak. It looked like a mistake. He could admit that maybe the circumstances of his arrival were tainting his viewpoint, but that didn’t make him any less apprehensive.

Dwalin seemed to pick up on his tension. He said, “Well, you’ll settle in soon enough.”

As they approached the gate, people began calling out to Thorin, or greeting members of the returning army. Discipline started to break down in the ranks, and Fili glanced at Dwalin. Dwalin had been quick to bellow corrections while they were marching back. Now he was too busy biting into a pastry someone had handed him to bother.

They stopped outside the gate and Thorin and Dwalin dismounted and handed the reins of their mounts to a stable boy. Fili hesitated, though.

“They’ll take care of her here,” Thorin told him. “The interior is no place for a pony.”

Fili knew that, but he was still reluctant. It was only a pony, but it was his, and one of the few things he was familiar with. When Thorin motioned to him, he sighed and dismounted. He got his pack from behind the saddle and patted the pony on the neck before turning to follow Thorin and Dwalin.

Erebor was not what he had expected at all. Instead of cramped tunnels, there were soaring pillars that went so high he couldn’t see the tops. It was as if the entire mountain was hollow, with walkways carved wide enough for people and carts to easily share. As he watched, a flock of ravens swooped in through the top of the gate. The one in the lead had something fluttering in its beak, and the others chased it, cawing and cackling. It sounded like laughter and Fili wondered if it was a game they played.

Today must be a market day, he decided. There were dwarves everywhere. Some pushing carts full of goods and hawking their wares, some with stands set up beside the road. One young dwarrowdam was carrying a basket full of ribbons. She gave Fili a smile and blushed when she caught him looking at her. He smiled back, but looked away.

She was the only one to smile at him. Others gave him curious looks. There were a few that were unfriendly. More than once, he saw someone bend to their neighbor and whisper, staring at him the whole while. He thought he heard his name a couple of times, but no one said anything to him.

It was only to be expected. He had been on the battlefield, often in the thickest fighting. He didn’t ask the men under his command to do anything he hadn’t been willing to do right alongside them. Anyone who had returned from the war might recognize him.

Traveling with the army had been bad enough. Now he had to deal with an entire kingdom of enemies.

As he continued to follow Thorin, the crowds thinned out. Soon enough, they passed through a doorway. Dwalin gave a little salute and headed down a hall. Thorin gestured for Fili to follow him in a different direction.

After another heavy door and two turns, Thorin stopped in front of a wooden door. He pushed it open and went in, and Fili trailed behind him.

“These will be your quarters for now,” Thorin told him. “The bedroom is in there, and you have a private bath as well.”

Fili looked around at what seemed to be a normal sitting room. It was nothing opulent, but he was relieved it wasn’t a cell.

“I imagine you’re tired. I’ll have someone bring your dinner. You can clean up and rest. We’ll talk tomorrow,” Thorin said.

When Fili looked at him and nodded, Thorin bade him goodnight. After Thorin left, Fili waited a beat and then checked the door. It opened, and he could lock it from the inside if he wished. He decided to wait until after someone had brought his food. He wasn’t sure how it would be taken if he locked the door after he’d been told someone was coming. The last thing he needed was to make another enemy here.

Fili stood in the middle of the sitting room and looked around. With a sigh, he let his pack fall from his shoulder and rest on the floor. He was dirty, footsore, tired, and homesick.

He had never felt so alone.


	5. Chapter 5

After a good night’s sleep behind locked doors, Fili felt much better. He dressed and ate the breakfast that was brought to him, and unpacked his meager belongings. His clothes went in the closet, but he hid his weapons in different places around the rooms. He kept two daggers to carry with him, though. They could be hidden easily, and he wasn’t going to be caught unarmed if he could help it.

A knock sounded, and when Fili opened the door, Thorin was standing there. He stepped back and swung the door wider, but Thorin didn’t come in. Instead he said, “Come with me.”

Fili nodded and followed Thorin down the hall. As they walked, Thorin asked if Fili had slept well, enjoyed his breakfast, and found the accommodations satisfactory. Fili nodded at everything. What was he supposed to say? That he would rather be at home? While true, it wouldn’t be very judicious of him.

Thorin figured that out too, because he dropped the small talk and said, “I’m taking you to meet my sister.”

“Your sister?”

“Dis. Kili’s mother.”

Fili’s steps stuttered while his stomach did a flip. Kili had a mother? Well of course Kili had a mother. Dwarflings didn’t hatch from geodes, no matter how much his childhood nanny had insisted that was true. He just hadn’t given it much thought. He hadn’t had a chance.

What if she didn’t like him? What if she was opposed to the idea of the marriage? Would she try to stop it? His mind was racing, but Thorin was giving him a funny look so he managed to say, “I wasn’t expecting…” He trailed off, unsure how to finish that sentence.

Thorin snorted. “You weren’t expecting any of this, I know.”

Fili shrugged. He couldn’t argue with that.

That stopped the conversation, at least. They walked in silence until they stopped in front of a door at the end of one of the halls. Thorin knocked and Fili took a deep breath.

The door flew open and a dwarrowdam exclaimed, “It’s about time, Thorin!”

With a long-suffering tone, Thorin countered, “It’s barely after breakfast, Dis.”

“I was starting to wonder if you had gotten lost.” She turned a bright smile to Fili and said, “I’m so happy to meet you.”

“Dis, allow me to present Fili,” Thorin said.

“Well met, my lady,” Fili said as he held out a hand.

Dis ignored it and caught him up in a hug. Fili was overwhelmed and unsure what to do, so he patted her back awkwardly.

She let go and stepped back, but caught Fili’s shoulders and held him at arm’s length, saying, “Let me look at you.”

She looked him up and down, and Fili tried not to stare at her. He’d have known she was Thorin’s sister, even if no one told him. Dis looked like a younger, feminine Thorin. The same blue eyes, the same long, ebony hair. The biggest difference was while Thorin had a solemn air about him, Dis was as effervescent as a bottle of champagne.

Her smile softened and she said, “You have the look of your mother about you.”

“You knew my mother?” Fili blinked up at her in surprise. She was as tall as Thorin, he couldn’t help but notice. Maybe a bit taller.

Dis nodded. “I knew both of your parents, but not well. We met a few times when we were young. I was sorry to hear of her passing. She was a good person.”

“Thank you, my lady,” Fili said. Frerin didn’t like talking about her, so most people didn’t mention her either. Fili didn’t get to hear much about his mother, and hearing her mentioned now was surreal.

Dis shook her head and her smile brightened again. “I’ve heard things about you, too.”

Fili’s face heated up. What would a noble lady have heard about him, on the opposite side of a war? He muttered, “I can only imagine.”

Dis lost her smile. With a scowl, she gave his shoulders a shake. She held them tighter as she said, “You are a brave warrior, always riding in the vanguard. You’re a ferocious fighter, but you aren’t cruel. You made sure prisoners were fed and not mistreated. You did the best you could to look out for your people, civilians and military alike. You’re here because you’re still trying to watch over them. I’m proud to welcome you to our family.”

His face was going to burst into flame at any moment. Unable to bear the intensity in her eyes, Fili dropped his gaze. He murmured again, “Thank you, my lady.”

“But where are my manners? I promise I’m not usually so rude as to leave a visitor standing in the door,” Dis said, smiling again. She linked her arm in Fili’s and told Thorin, “I’m sure you have something to do. You can come back for him later.”

“Fili and I both have things to do,” Thorin said. His tone sounded like he knew this was a lost cause, but he tried anyway.

“Later.” Dis waved a hand dismissively before pulling Fili forward into her sitting room.

With a sigh, Thorin told Fili, “I’ll come back before lunch.”

Before Fili could answer, Dis said, “Fine, Thorin. Goodbye.”

Thorin chuckled as he closed the door.

“Now,” Dis said as she led Fili to a chair, “tell me what you think of Erebor.”

Dis steered the conversation, keeping it light and casual. Soon Fili relaxed enough to be able to laugh and joke with her. When she asked for help, it seemed churlish to refuse. That’s why, when Thorin returned, he found Fili sitting on the floor with a wad of yarn in his lap, trying to untangle it. Dis was in a chair with her own wad that she was trying to roll into a ball.

Thorin rolled his eyes and told Fili, “You might as well not bother. She’ll just tangle it all over again.”

“I won’t. I think I’m starting to get the hang of it now,” Dis said, frowning at the ball of yarn. It was looking a little less like a ball and more like a misshapen lump.

“You could always ask Dori to knit whatever it is you wanted.” Thorin leaned over her shoulder to poke at the wadded up yarn in her lap.

She shooed him away. “I want to learn to do it myself. Wait and see. I’ll have it down in no time.”

Fili couldn’t suppress his snort. Dis heard him and stretched out a leg to poke him with her toe.

Thorin raised an eyebrow at this, but didn’t mention it. Instead he said, “I have to steal Fili back from you.”

“All right. I suppose I’ll let you,” Dis said. She wrinkled her nose and dumped the yarn into a basket beside her chair with no heed for the ball she was trying to make. Fili tried to be more careful with his, but Dis stuffed it in the basket too as she told him, “I expect you to come to me if you need anything.”

“Yes, my lady,” Fili agreed. He grinned as he watched her digging around in the basket. “As long as I don’t need socks, anyway.”

With a huff, Dis said, “You should have more faith in my abilities.”

Fili stood up and gave an elaborate bow. “I have the utmost confidence in you.”

“Such sass.” Dis stood too and caught him in a hug before saying, “I mean it now. Anything at all.”

He hugged her back and nodded. Thorin said goodbye as well, and Fili followed him out.

Out of everything he could have imagined Dis to be, a potential friend was not on the list. It gave Fili a bit of hope for his future.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin led Fili to a meeting room. On the massive table, there was already a lunch laid out. Fili accepted the plate Thorin handed him. He wasn’t hungry since Dis had plied him with tea and little treats during his visit, but he picked out a few things anyway.

After piling his own plate high, Thorin sat across from him and said, “I apologize for having a working lunch. I have a meeting I can’t put off scheduled for this afternoon, though.”

Fili crumbled a roll in his fingers and nodded.

“I know your father is working to help people rebuild, and he’s a busy dwarf,” Thorin said. He paused for a sip of his ale before going on. “I’ve heard reports about some trouble, however.”

That got Fili’s attention. He looked up and asked, “What sort of trouble?”

“Rebellion.”

Fili slapped a hand on the table, bristling. “My father gave his word to –“

“Easy, Fili,” Thorin interrupted. When Fili started to go on, he held up a hand. “I’m not accusing your father of anything.”

“Then what exactly are you saying, sir?” Fili was not appeased. If the truce was threatened by rumors, his life was forfeit and the war would start again.

Thorin poured another mug of ale from the pitcher on the table, and set it in front of Fili. “There are rumors of bands of rebels who are not satisfied with the truce.”

Fili accepted the mug as a peace offering, holding it between his hands. “There are always rumors, and there are always unsatisfied people.”

“True. These are more than just vague rumors, though. There’s talk of your father stepping aside or being removed, and having you take his place.”

A thrill of fear trickled down Fili’s back. “I assure you, my lord, I know nothing of this.”

With a small smile, Thorin said, “I know. When would you have had the time? This is one reason I wanted you to come with me when I returned, though. The sparks of rebellion might have burst into a full flame if you were still in reach.”

Fili frowned at the mug, rolling it between his palms. “Why are you telling me about it? Aren’t you worried I’ll run off and join them?”

“No. If you were going to try and sabotage the truce, it would have been easier to slit my throat and run off sometime during the trip home.”

Fili shrugged and looked at Thorin with surprise. “I suppose you’re right. The thought hadn’t occurred to me.”

Thorin laughed at that. “I didn’t think so. You’re an honorable dwarf, and you have a good heart, Fili. That’s why it grieves me to do this, but we’re moving the day of the wedding up.”

“To when?”

“Four weeks from today.”

Fili’s heart sank. “There’s no way my father will be able to break away from his responsibilities that soon.”

“I’ve sent word to him, in case he can.”

“And the contract negotiations?”

“I’m appointing Balin as your advocate. He’s Dwalin’s brother, and he’s shrewd. He’ll do right by you.”

Fili sighed. He went back to staring into his mug. “What about the ceremony?”

“He’ll fill in there, too. Unless you have someone else in mind?”

“I don’t know anyone here.” The only other person Fili knew here was Dis. As Kili’s mother, she would be standing as his family in the wedding.

Thorin gave Fili a sympathetic look. “I know this is a bit of a rush, but we need to unite the kingdoms and have done with it. We need to get back some sort of normalcy. Our people have suffered enough hardships. Don’t you agree?”

Fili nodded. He was sick of seeing people dying needlessly, and didn’t want it to start up again in some stupid rebellion. That’s why he was here in the first place. He understood the reasoning, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. He muttered, “I haven’t even met my intended husband yet.”

“We can remedy that.” Thorin stood and opened the door, leaning out to murmur something to a guard.

Fili’s breath caught. Now? He was going to meet Kili now? He took a swallow of ale, trying to wash down the lump in his throat. Thorin was saying something, but Fili couldn’t focus on it. He just nodded at whatever it was, and tugged at his tunic. Did he look okay? Was he dirty from sitting on the floor earlier? It was easy to agree to the abstract idea of Kili, but now that it was being thrust in his face, it was a little harder to handle.

He took a deep breath and sat up straight. Hard to handle or not, it didn’t matter. He was a prince in his own right, and he would do his duty. Even so, he jumped when the door opened and a dwarf came in.

“You sent for me, Thorin?” the dwarf asked, before noticing Fili. “Oh, hello.”

“Fili, this is my sister-son, Kili,” Thorin introduced them and took a drink of his ale. He leaned back in his chair, watching them both.

Fili stood up as Kili walked around the table. The first thing he noticed was height. Were all these Erebor dwarves related to humans somehow? They were all damnably tall. The next thing he noticed was youth. Kili was giving him a bright smile and looked so young.

“It’s nice to meet you, finally. I’ve heard much about you,” Kili told him, extending a hand.

“Oh?” Fili didn’t know what to say. It would be rude to admit he didn’t know the first thing about Kili. He reached out, intending to shake Kili’s hand.

Kili wrapped both of his hands around Fili’s and held it, however. Still smiling, he said, “I look forward to getting to know you better.”

Fili smiled at him. “And I, you.”

“Would you like to go with me to the training grounds? I was just on my way there now.”

Thorin said, “Not today, Kili. Fili and I still have some things we need to go over. Why don’t you go ahead and I’ll send word when we’re done?”

Kili rolled his eyes at the dismissal, but didn’t make a fuss. Instead he gave Fili a hopeful look and asked, “Well, perhaps another time?”

Fili nodded. Kili squeezed his hand before letting it go.

“I’ll let you get back to it, then.” Kili gave Fili one last smile before nodding to Thorin and leaving.

As soon as the door shut, Fili turned to Thorin. “Can he even get married?”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s too young.”

Thorin scowled. “Kili is of age.”

Fili leaned over the table, pointing to the door. “He doesn’t even have a beard yet!”

“He’s got enough of a beard to get married.”

“Perhaps for an elf.”

Thorin slammed his fist on the table and growled, “Enough!”

Fili sat down and snatched up his mug, taking a long drink from it.

In a calmer tone, Thorin said, “Let me remind you that you are talking about my heir, and your betrothed.”

“How old is he, Thorin?” Fili closed his eyes and braced for the answer.

“He’s five years younger than you.”

It wasn’t as bad as he feared. At least he wasn’t marrying a child. He looked at Thorin and said, “I apologize. He just seems so…”

Thorin sighed, and said, “I know Kili is a bit unworldly. I’m to blame for some of that. I’ll admit, I’ve sheltered him from some harsh realities.”

“There’s no shame in wanting to keep your loved ones safe.” Fili rubbed a hand across his forehead. This whole thing was giving him a headache.

Thorin watched him and said, “I’m happy you know that. Why don’t you go back to your room and rest a bit? I have my meetings, and once we’re done I’ll send Balin to you. Can you find it from here?”

The last thing Fili wanted was to be shut in his quarters right now, but he recognized the command under the request. He nodded and stood. He thanked Thorin for lunch and slipped out the door. A little time alone would do him good.


	7. Chapter 7

Fili answered the knock on his door to find a stout dwarf with a long white beard. The dwarf gave him a friendly smile and said, “I am Balin, son of Fundin, at your service.”

“Fili, son of Frerin, at yours. Please, come in.” Fili stepped back, holding the door wider.

Balin stepped in, and after Fili shut the door behind him he said, “Thorin’s briefed me on everything. Can I just say that I’m honored that you would allow me to stand with you in place of your father? I understand that I’m no substitute, but I’ll do my best.”

“I have no doubts about that, sir,” Fili said, ushering Balin to a chair.

“I’ve taken the liberty of sending for tea, as well. I hope you don’t mind, but we have a lot to talk about.”

Fili nodded and sat across from Balin. “That sounds fine.”

Balin laced his fingers together and rested his hands on his protruding stomach as he leaned back in his chair. “Dwalin is my younger brother, and he’s told me much about you.”

Fili was growing tired of hearing that people were talking about him, but he knew it was only going to get worse before he was no longer an interesting topic of conversation. He gave Balin a smile, though, and said, “Good things, I hope.”

“Oh, of course. And I heard you’ve met Kili?”

“Briefly, yes.”

“May I ask how that went?”

Fili shrugged. “As well as could be expected, I guess. He seems so young.”

Balin sat up straight again. “Nevertheless, he’s prepared to do his duty.”

“As am I.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Balin patted his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. He glanced at it and then looked back at Fili. “Thorin tells me you haven’t had a chance to discuss the details of the wedding yet.”

“That’s right.”

Looking at the paper again, Balin went on, “He wants to make it a public affair, to hopefully quash the ideas of rebellion. He could send troops, but if he can do it without any more fighting, it would be for the best. Don’t you agree?”

The less fighting and loss of life, the better. Fili nodded.

“So Thorin is planning a traditional royal wedding.”

“The full three day affair?” When Balin nodded, Fili asked, “Is he going to be able to pull that off? He wants the wedding to be in a month.”

“He’s already assigned people to start working on it. And Lady Dis can be quite formidable when she wants something, as well.”

Fili couldn’t repress a snort at that. “I bet.”

It made Balin grin. “She’s actually an unholy terror. If you ever tell her I said that, I’ll deny it and no one will ever find your body.”

With a laugh, Fili said, “Duly noted.”

A knock signaled the arrival of the tea. Once it was set out and served, the servant retreated, closing the door behind him.

Balin took a sip of his tea after blowing across it to cool it. As he reached for a scone, he said, “There will be the vows, then the consummation, then the signing of the marriage contract. Is that going to be a problem?”

Fili bit his lip. He understood what Balin was asking. The marriage wasn’t considered final until all three of those steps had been completed. They were all done in the presence of others, to prevent any coercion or use of force. If either party simply said no at any time, the marriage was stopped. He knew it would happen when he married, but he had always imagined the circumstances to be different. It’s one thing to expect it when surrounded by loved ones, but this was something else.

He hesitated too long, because Balin swallowed and explained, “The vows will be in the grand hall, in front of everyone, with a feast to follow. The consummation will be family only, unless you have someone you’d like to invite. The signing of the contract will take place in the hall, and it is open but I doubt many will show up to watch you sign a paper.”

Hearing that eased the knot in Fili’s throat. At least he wouldn’t have to consummate his wedding in front of the entire population of Erebor. Everyone had heard horror stories of public consummations and failures. Well, there was a drink for that. He’d mention it later, just in case. For now, he nodded and said, “That sounds fine.”

Balin gave him a knowing look, but didn’t say anything about it. Instead he asked, “Do you need to buy beads, or were you thinking about forging your own?”

“I’d like to forge them, if I could. What is Kili going to do?”

“Forge them, I believe.” Balin took another bite as he skimmed over the paper once more.

Fili stared at his cup. He knew under normal circumstances he would be exchanging beads as a promise and to show his engagement to his intended. Then there would be another exchange of beads during the vows. None of this was normal, though. It didn’t take long to make beads, so he could make both sets before the wedding if Kili wanted them. He didn’t know what Kili might want. He murmured, “I don’t know anything about the dwarf I am going to marry.”

Balin peered over the top of the paper. “We’ll have to see about fixing that. I’ll arrange for a dinner. Yes?”

Fili nodded with a sigh. He felt like he was going to be doing a lot of that in the upcoming month. Agree and go along with whatever was being arranged.

Balin heard him and lowered the paper. “I know this can’t be easy for you, laddie. I’ll do what I can to ease the way.”

Fighting back the sudden urge to cry at the show of kindness, Fili swallowed hard and said, “Thank you.”

Businesslike again, Balin shook the paper in his hand and made it snap. “Now then, let’s discuss the contract. What terms do you want?”

They discussed it for hours. At one point, Balin sent for paper and ink so he could take notes. They took a break when supper arrived, and finished up not long after that.

Balin was waving the last sheet of paper, helping the ink to dry faster, as he said, “I don’t know if we’ll get it all, but I promise to try.”

“I know you will.” Balin had shown himself to be a quick thinker and negotiator. Fili knew Balin would do his best.

Balin dug around in another pocket and left a stack of coins sitting on the table. “For materials, or whatever you might need.” When Fili started to protest, he interrupted, “It’s just a loan. I’ll expect you to pay me back when you start drawing your salary.”

Fili hesitated, but he would need things before the marriage and didn’t have a lot of money. It hadn’t occurred to him to bring any from home. “Thank you.”

After gathering up all his papers and getting them in order, Balin took his leave. The room seemed large and quiet now, and Fili was restless. It was too early to go to bed, and he didn’t have a book.

He’d been told he was not a prisoner, and there was no guard on his door. Now he had a bit of money, and he reasoned he would need supplies if he was supposed to forge beads. Fili paced back and forth a few times before making up his mind. He scooped up the coins, dropped them in his pocket, and slipped out of the door. It was time he saw more of Erebor.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Fili strode along with a purposeful gait, keeping his head high and not acting furtive. He learned at a young age that the best way to remain unquestioned was to act like he was doing nothing wrong. He saw a few guards along the way, but no one said anything to him and he ignored them. He was able to find his way out of the royal quarters without difficulty. He decided to go to the markets and see if he could find suitable materials to make courting beads.

The shops and stalls closest to the royal quarters were obviously run by upper class merchants. They had goods made from fine materials, including beads, but everything was already made. This marriage may not have been his choice, but Fili was committed to it now. He was determined to do it right, and that included making the beads with his own two hands.

He stopped at an intersection at the end of the lane. From there he could see the massive entrance into the mountain, and even caught a glimpse of sky. He longed to go outside and feel the wind on his face, maybe see the ravens playing and calling to each other again. What if someone recognized him, though? The last thing he needed was an overzealous guard thinking he was trying to run away. With the rumors of rebels trying to sabotage the truce, it could go badly if he was caught trying to leave. With a sigh, he turned and headed deeper into the mountain.

Erebor was nothing like he had imagined. He was used to his outdoor home, but he couldn’t deny the mountain was beautiful in a different way. There were great arches stretching up as far as he could see, making him feel less claustrophobic being underground. There were huge statues of dwarves in armor chiseled into the walls and pillars, providing decoration along with structural support. He wondered if they were memorials to important people, or maybe royalty. Wide walkways crossed back and forth, making it easy to travel from place to place along the interior. Many places had natural formations used as decoration. He paused to examine one which had used an outcropping of crystals set up like flowers jutting from the stone.

He followed the crowds deeper into the city, taking his time and looking around. He went down a few more levels, and decided this would be the best place to find what he needed. The stores sold more necessities and less frills, and the people were working class instead of rich nobles.

Browsing among the stalls, he made note of which merchants had good materials for beads so he could come back for them. He’d also need to make a wedding gift of some sort, and he had an idea of what he wanted to do. Even if his family couldn’t be there, there was no reason he couldn’t keep with one or two traditions. Surely Kili wouldn’t begrudge him that.

As he wandered around, he saw some people giving him second looks, or whispering to each other behind their hands. If he met someone’s eye, he’d give a friendly smile or nod. He wanted no trouble, but did not plan on being caught off guard, either, so remained aware of his surroundings.

A child’s high pitched laughter grabbed his attention, and he crossed the lane to see what was so entertaining. It was a table full of toys, and the dwarfling was laughing at a dragon on a stick. When he twisted the stick one way, the dragon’s wings flapped up and down. When the stick was twisted the other way, the dragon’s mouth opened in a silent roar and its tail waved back and forth. It was a clever toy, skillfully made. What caught Fili’s attention was not the toy, but the toymaker.

A dwarf sat behind the table, working on what looked like a clockwork bear. He had untidy black hair, a wild beard, and a long braided mustache streaked with grey. He was squinting at the cogs he was twisting and it made him look as if his eyes were uneven. All of that would have been enough to notice, but Fili couldn’t stop staring at the axe embedded in the dwarf’s forehead.

How had this dwarf lived through such a blow? Much less to still have the head of the axe in his skull? During the war, Fili had seen his share of such wounds, in fact had dealt more than a few himself. He might have been the one to strike this very dwarf, except he didn’t recognize the axe. That was some small measure of relief, but not much.

His fists clenched and he could feel the handles of his swords, slick with blood. His eyes started to water and he could smell the smoke from the burning fields, making it hard to breathe. Somewhere a child laughed, but it sounded like screaming and he flinched. Every instinct was telling him to find the enemy, to fight, to eliminate the threat. A light tap on his shoulder had him whirling around, raising his fists, ready to defend himself.

“Whoa there, easy,” the dwarf standing there said. He had his hands raised, palms out, showing he was unarmed and not aggressive. “You’re okay, laddie. What do you say we step inside for a minute? Give you a chance to catch your breath in peace.”

Fili looked around and saw people watching him. The dwarf with the axe in his head was looking at him with a concerned expression. He felt too vulnerable out here in the open, surrounded by potential enemies. He nodded rapidly while trying to look everywhere at once.

“This way then, follow me. You’re all right,” the dwarf kept up a running patter as he led the way into the shop behind the toy stall. He coaxed Fili to the back and pointed him to a chair, staying far enough away so Fili didn’t feel threatened.

Fili sat and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He took a deep breath and held it, releasing it slowly before taking another. Eventually his hands quit shaking and the phantom sensations went away. He took another deep breath before looking up and saying, “I don’t know what came over me. Thank you.”

The dwarf gave him a knowing look and said, “I’ve seen it before. It used to happen to Bifur a lot, after he got hurt. It’s common in dwarves who’ve been to war.”

“Bifur? Is he the one outside?” Fili waved at his head, not sure how to ask about the dwarf’s injury.

“Aye, he’s my cousin. You’re the prince here to marry Kili, aren’t you?”

“Yes, forgive my manners. I’m Fili, at your service.” Fili stood up and gave a slight bow.

The dwarf gave him a bright smile from under his drooping mustache and swept off his hat as he gave a bow in return. “Bofur, at yours.” He stood and gestured with his thumb over his shoulder. “You already met Bifur. He doesn’t talk much since the axe thing.”

Fili grimaced, not sure he wanted to know, but he had to ask, “Did that happen in the recent war?”

“Nah,” Bofur said as he shoved his hat back on his head. “He got that little souvenir from an orc.”

Fili sighed with relief.

Bofur grinned at that. “What brings you down to this part of town, Prince Fili?”

“Just Fili, please. I came looking for raw materials to make beads and a few other things. I also need to lease use of a forge and tools, if I can.”

“Beads, eh? What do you have in mind?”

As Fili talked, Bofur leaned on a counter, jotting down notes on a scrap of paper. When Fili finished, Bofur said, “We have a small forge you can use. It should be big enough for what you want, and you can use our tools too. I can get the materials for you, if you’ll trust me.”

“I don’t want to put you out,” Fili said as he shook his head.

“No trouble at all. I can get them a lot cheaper as a local miner than you could as a foreign prince. I know just the place to find what you need,” Bofur said as he tapped the paper with one thick finger.

“If you’re sure?” When Bofur nodded, Fili pulled out his coins and set them on the counter.

Bofur picked a couple out and pushed the rest back to Fili. “This should be more than enough. I’ll have it for you by tomorrow afternoon.”

Fili thanked him and scooped up the rest of his coins. Bofur seemed nice enough, but even if Fili misjudged, he wasn’t out a lot of money.

After taking his leave, and giving a wave to Bifur on the way out, Fili decided to go back to his quarters. He’d had enough exploring for one day.

 


	9. Chapter 9

There was a note delivered after breakfast. It said a foreign delegation had arrived unexpectedly, and Balin and Thorin would be busy dealing with them until late. As a result, their meeting was pushed back until tomorrow. That left Fili free for the rest of the day.

He spent the morning hunched over the desk, drawing up the patterns he intended on using for the beads he wanted to make for Kili. He also made rough plans for a few other things, but he was unhappy with them. If he knew Kili a little better, it would be easier to know what to make for a wedding gift. As it was, everything felt so impersonal.

Maybe he could ask Dis? She would have some idea of what her son would like as a wedding present. He’d have to see if he could get a chance to visit her and ask. Of course, it would be easier if he could spend time with Kili, and they could have a conversation before the actual wedding. It would be easier to know what Kili wanted if he could get to know Kili.

Everything might be easier if he could get to know Kili. What kind of person was he? Fili hoped he was kind and patient, but those were not often qualities found in the young. And Kili had seemed so very young at their one brief meeting.

Fili sat back with a huff. He’d find out what Kili was sooner or later. Balin had promised to try and arrange a dinner for them. He was trying to be patient, but it was hard. The wedding grew closer with every day, and all he could do was wait.

Well, that wasn’t quite all he could do. He could see if Bofur was able to get the materials he wanted for the beads. He grabbed his coin purse, slid a dagger into his belt, and headed out the door.

As he did before, he strode out without giving the guards a second glance, and as before they ignored him. When he got to the end of the lane, he stopped to look out of the mountain’s entryway again. It was nearing lunchtime, and he could see the sun shining. It was so tempting, to go outside and feel the sun on his face. Maybe the stables had his pony, and he could get her and go for a ride. He bit his lip, and even took a few steps that direction. He missed being outdoors, the light and fresh air, the feeling of freedom. It wasn’t worth the risk, though. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and turned away.

It took him no time to find the toymaker’s stall again. Bifur was sitting at the table, and this time he was working on a cat. Fili watched as he pulled a string, and the cat’s head waggled back and forth. That must not have been the result Bifur was hoping for, because he frowned and started taking it apart.

“These are amazing,” Fili told him as he leaned down to get a closer look at the finished clockwork bear.

“ _Thank you,”_ Bifur replied in Khuzdul.

Fili had an idea and asked, “Do you take commissions?”

_“What do you have in mind?”_

As Fili described what he wanted, Bifur set aside the toy cat and started to take notes and make suggestions. When they finally agreed on a design, they haggled on a price. Once they reached an accord, they shook hands and Fili paid half of the price in advance.

Once that was taken care of, Fili asked, “Is Bofur around?”

Bifur looked at a clock and nodded. _“Follow me.”_

Bifur rose, flipped a tarp over the wares on the table, and went into the shop. Fili trailed behind and watched as Bifur turned a sign in the window. They went through the shop and out a back door, going down the alley and passing through an archway. They crossed a street and went over a bridge, and then they were in a residential area.

Fili hesitated and said, “I don’t want to bother him at home. I can wait for him to come to the shop.”

Bifur shook his head and beckoned Fili to follow. With a shrug, Fili went along. He’d just get the materials and leave.

They turned up a walk, and Bifur opened the door without knocking. He went in and Fili stopped at the threshold, waiting for a clue on what he should do. Bifur seemed to have forgotten he was there, stomping into the foyer and yelling for Bofur.

“What, Bifur? I need to –“ Bofur came into the foyer and saw Fili. “Oh, hello. Come on in, don’t just stand there in the doorway.”

Fili stepped inside and started to say, “I was just coming to see if –“

“Bombur!” Bofur bellowed. “Set out another plate! We have a guest for lunch.”

“Oh, no, I don’t mean to intrude, I can get the materials and I’ll be off.” Fili tried to retreat, but Bofur grabbed his arm and pulled him past the foyer and into the living room.

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s no problem at all,” Bofur told him as he tugged him forward.

Fili tried to refuse again, but his words were lost in the mayhem they walked into. There were dwarflings everywhere he looked. Two were chasing each other around a chair, while a third stood on the chair and egged them on. Another one was playing with blocks on the rug under the table, while a fifth was using the top of the table to draw on.

A dwarf with a fringe of orange hair came into the room, carrying yet another dwarfling. He pulled a towel off of where it was draped on his shoulder and started swatting at Bofur with it. “Quit manhandling the guest!”

Bofur let go of Fili and raised his hands. He ducked another swing of the towel as he said, “Fili, this is my brother, Bombur. He doesn’t talk a lot either.”

“That’s because you talk more than enough for the both of us.” Bombur took another swipe at Bofur before turning to Fili. “At your service, Fili.”

“And at yours,” Fili murmured. He was feeling overwhelmed by all the noise and activity.

“Here, hold her for a second, and I’ll go finish making lunch,” Bombur said, holding the dwarfling out. When Bofur reached out, Bombur pulled her close and told him, “Not you! You’re filthy, and you aren’t eating at my table until you wash up.” With that, he shoved the baby into Fili’s arms and disappeared back the way he came.

Fili held the baby out at arm’s length, looking for Bofur. Bofur had disappeared somewhere too, though. He was on his own.

He’d seen babies, of course. He just had no experience with them. He was an only child, so no chance for nieces or nephews. None of his friends had children yet, although a few had mentioned the possibility. Now he was suddenly responsible for this tiny dwarfling in his hands. For lack of other ideas, he told her, “Hello.”

The baby stared at him for a long moment before the corners of her mouth started to turn down. She whimpered and her bottom lip started to quiver.

“No no no, don’t cry,” Fili told her with some alarm. He’d been holding the infant less than a minute and somehow already broke her.

The dwarfling on the chair called, “She doesn’t like that. Hold her like this.” He snatched up a pillow and cradled it.

Fili glanced at the dwarfling, and tried to imitate the hold. The baby wasn’t as cooperative as the pillow, so he ended up with her sitting upright, but in a more secure hold against his chest. It must have been better because her lip quit wobbling, but she was still staring at him with wide eyes.

“That’s not so bad, right? Right,” he answered for her, nodding and smiling.

His movements made his mustache braids swing, and the baby watched them with interest. This was better than the terrified look she had been giving him, so he nodded again.

She watched the braids swing, and smiled. When he did it again, she giggled. The sound made Fili smile, and he shook his head no, hoping to make her do it again. This time she let out a full belly laugh, reached up, and grabbed the aiglet on the end of his mustache braid. She gave it a hearty yank.

“Ow,” Fili said, with his eyes starting to water. “You’ve got a good grip. How about we let go now, okay?”

Another tug and a chortle were the response.

“Yeah, that’s funny when it isn’t your lip,” Fili told her and started trying to reclaim his aiglet.

She giggled and yanked again, trying to tuck the end of Fili’s mustache into her mouth.

“Ew, no, please don’t do that.” Fili managed to pry her hand off, only to wince when she grabbed his other mustache braid. “Ow.”

She thought this was hysterical, and let loose a squealing laugh as she waved her arm around. Unfortunately this was the arm that was attached to the hand clutching Fili’s mustache.

Fili tried not to wince, but it felt like she was trying to rip off his lip. He tried to pull his mustache free without dropping the baby or losing half of his facial hair. He was certain that if he let her go, she’d be able to swing from his mustache since she was holding on so tightly. He didn’t want to put that theory to the test, however.

This caught the attention of the other dwarflings, who began to offer suggestions. Fili tried listening to a couple of them, which resulted in the baby still clutching one mustache braid while somehow wrapping the other hand in his hair. Thankfully that was when Bofur came back.

“Are you hungry?” Bofur asked. He came over and plucked the baby from Fili’s arms, deftly untangling her as he did so.

Fili rubbed at his lip as he said, “I was just coming to pick up the materials. I don’t want to put anyone out.” He leaned out of reach as the baby made another grab for him.

“Do you think Bombur would even notice if he has an extra person here in the middle of this mob?” Bofur joggled the baby and made her laugh. “Sit and eat a bite, then we can get your things.”

“Dinner’s on the table,” Bombur called from the kitchen.

Bofur headed that way, so Fili followed.

If he thought to living room had been chaotic, that was nothing compared to the table at lunch time. He wound up sharing a bench with two of the older dwarflings, one of which kept asking to inspect the dagger on his belt.

Trying to deflect the child, he said, “My father always told me no weapons were allowed at the table.”

“Oi, you best listen to Fili,” Bofur said from the end where he was sitting. “He knows all the best table manners because he’s a prince.”

That resulted in everyone freezing and staring at Fili. Fili sighed, picked up his glass, and took a gulp of water.

“Really?” asked the girl at his side.

Figuring he might as well own it, Fili set his glass on the table, picked up the girl’s hand, bowed over it and pressed it to his forehead and said, “I am Fili, betrothed to Kili, and at your service, my lady.”

A heartbeat of silence, and then pandemonium broke out.

Bombur was scolding Bofur and Bifur for not telling him Fili was royalty. The girl next to Fili was giggling while refusing to let go of his hand. The other dwarflings were chattering to each other and shooting rapid-fire questions at the adults. Fili thought about the quiet dinners he had with his father while he was growing up and grinned. His father could command an entire kingdom, but he might be defeated by this small army of noisy dwarflings.

Eventually Bombur was able to restore a semblance of order by banging on the table with a fist. Once it quieted to a dull roar, he told Fili, “I’m sorry. If I’d have known-“

“Then I wouldn’t have been invited to lunch, and I wouldn’t have gotten to meet this little lady,” Fili said as he leaned over and chucked the baby under the chin. She grabbed for him but he was able to dodge it. He smiled and told Bombur, “Please don’t apologize. This might be the most fun I’ve had since coming to Erebor. You have a lovely family.”

Bombur groaned and covered his eyes with one hand. “Hepti is going to wring my neck when she hears she missed a chance to meet a prince.”

“She’s a midwife and got called out,” Bofur said in an aside to Fili before telling Bombur, “I’m sure Fili wouldn’t mind coming back.”

“Would you? My wife would love to meet you, and it would save my hide,” Bombur asked.

Before Fili could reply, the dwarflings looked at Fili with hopeful expressions and started adding their entreaties.

Fili raised a hand and waited for the children to quiet down before he replied, “I would be honored to come back, if you’ll have me.”

“You’re welcome any time,” Bombur said over a chorus of dwarfling cheers.

After lunch, Fili was cornered by the dwarflings begging for a story before naptime. They were too young for tales of orcs or warfare, and Fili was at a loss for a minute until he thought of something. He ended up telling them a relatively tame story about when he got in trouble for sneaking out and trying to ride his father’s new prize-winning goat.

“You mean a battle-ram?” asked the dwarfling that had badgered him about his dagger.

“No. I mean a goat, as in a nanny goat. She was so fat I could barely sit on her, and she wasn’t meant for riding at all,” Fili said with a shake of his head.

The dwarflings laughed at that. By the time Fili was done with his story, they were blinking and yawning, trying to stay awake.

Bofur entered the room, carrying a satchel which he handed to Fili. “Here’s the things you wanted. There’s tools at Bifur’s shop, and a small forge. It’ll be big enough for what you want to make, if you want to use it. I got a good price on all of it, so your change is in the bag.”

Fili took it with thanks. He slung it over his shoulder and said, “Thank you, but I better be heading back. I’ll take you up on that offer tomorrow, though.”

He had to promise the dwarflings he would be back again and tell another story before they drifted off to their rooms for naptime. Bombur invited him for lunch again, and he accepted. Bifur joined him as he left and they walked back to the shop together.

On the way back to his quarters, he paused to look at the entrance again. He still wished he could leave the mountain, but the satchel on his back reassured him. He might be trapped here, but at least now he had something he could do to fill the time. He also had a promise to keep to a group of dwarflings. He could admit to himself he was looking forward to it, too.  


	10. Chapter 10

Balin arrived after breakfast. Fili offered tea, but Balin refused and said, “I thought I’d come by to update you on the wedding arrangements and let you know how the contract negotiations are coming along.”

“I appreciate it,” Fili said. He waved Balin to a seat at the table and joined him.

“I also thought you might be interested in knowing where the library is located. I’ll take you and introduce you to the clerks if you wish.”

Fili smiled and nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Good. Business first, though. I’ve arranged for us to join Thorin, Dwalin, Dis, and Kili for dinner next week. Does that suit you?”

It wasn’t like Fili had to check his calendar for a free time, but he appreciated that Balin asked instead of ordering him to go. He nodded, but said, “I thought it was going to be just Kili and me.”

Balin gave him a knowing look. “Dis would like to get to know you better. Also, since Dwalin and I are standing in place of your family for the wedding, I thought it would be nice if you got to meet him outside of a battlefield first.”

“I guess Kili and I will have the rest of our lives to get to know one another.” Fili sighed.

“You’re not wrong, laddie.” Balin gave him a sympathetic look and went on, “Now, I’ve been told the wedding preparations are coming along fine. The feast is shaping up to be a grand affair. Did you have anything you would like for the chef to make?”

Fili took a deep breath but couldn’t keep his face from reddening as he said, “Not for the feast, exactly, but there is a drink that’s used at weddings at home called ironrod. I’d be grateful if we had some at the wedding.”

Balin didn’t blink an eye. “That won’t be a problem. It’s a tradition here, too. I’ll make sure we have some on hand.”

It was a relief to know it would be available in case of any wedding night issues. Fili didn’t say so, however. Instead he said, “Could you recommend a tailor?”

“I believe Dis picked one already. I’ll ask.”

“And the negotiations?”

Balin patted at his pockets before pulling out a sheet of parchment. He glanced at it and said, “Mostly standard stuff. Thorin suggested diplomatic duties as well as being an advisor to Kili, and you’ll get wages on top of your allowance. All gifts would be yours to keep, of course.”

“Of course,” Fili muttered before asking, “And the other items I wanted?”

Balin huffed and folded the paper again to stick it back in his pocket. “Thorin has said this is to set the terms between you and Kili, not rehash the truce. That is a separate matter.”

“No, it isn’t. There would be no wedding without this truce, and no truce without the wedding. How can he say they are separate matters?” Fili slapped his hand on the table.

Balin raised a hand to cut off Fili’s tirade. “I’m not saying he won’t reconsider it at some point. He doesn’t want to do it as a part of the wedding contracts, that’s all.”

Fili pressed his lips together and sat back in his chair. If he waited until after the wedding to try and talk to Thorin, he would have no leverage whatsoever. Maybe if he confronted Thorin himself, instead of using Balin as a mediator, it would go better. He would bide his time until he had a chance. He nodded and motioned for Balin to go on.

“Are you still planning on making beads yourself? I can arrange access to a forge if so,” Balin asked.

Fili shook his head. “No need. I’ve got something already.” It felt nice to be able to do something for himself, even if it was something as minor as finding a place to work on his own. He wasn’t used to having to rely on someone else for everything. He waited to see if Balin would object.

Balin raised an eyebrow but let it go without comment. Instead he said, “Technically you won’t have access to your allowance until the wedding, but I’ve arranged for you to have an advance.”

That was more good news. He could pay Balin back, and have a measure of autonomy. He nodded and said, “I’d like to know where I can go to train, too. I’m going to get out of shape sitting around doing nothing.”

“I’ll send someone around to show you.”

Since Balin was being so agreeable, Fili figured he’d never know unless he asked, so he said, “I’d also like to leave the mountain.”

Balin frowned at that. “For what?”

“Just to go explore, take a walk and look around.” Fili kept his tone casual. He didn’t want anyone to know how tired he was of being underground already.

“I don’t know if it’s safe yet. It’s best to stay in Erebor for the time being. At least until the rebellion rumors are put to rest, I’d think.”

Fili suppressed a sigh and nodded. That was no more than he expected. Instead of arguing, he asked, “So, what’s this about a library?”

***

Balin was more than happy to lead Fili to the library, chattering the entire way, pointing out statues and telling stories of who they were and how they were related to Kili. In spite of doubting if any of this was information that Kili knew, Fili listened. It would be a good thing to become more familiar with Erebor and his betrothed’s family.

Finally they came to a set of doors that opened into the library. Balin walked on, but Fili slowed to look around. The library here was much larger than the one at home. There were rows of shelves as far as he could see, and books were stacked on tables and chairs scattered around. There were busts and paintings held in tall alcoves and on top of shelves. Along one wall was a cabinet full of what looked like old scrolls, and there was a table that held a few crumbling tablets. Fili leaned in for a closer look.

“Please don’t touch those,” a voice called. A young dwarf hurried over, carrying a pot of ink and several quills. “I’m trying to translate them before they disintegrate, but it’s slow going.”

“What do they say?” Fili peered at a paper, making sure not to touch anything.

The young dwarf smiled and scooted the paper over for Fili’s inspection. “It’s an archaic form of Khuzdul we don’t use anymore. It’s worse because they wrote in some sort of shorthand on these tablets. From what I’ve managed to decipher so far, it’s records of how much grain was used by the armies in the summer months.”

Fili grimaced and stood up straight. “That’s not very exciting.”

“I disagree,” the dwarf said. He picked up the paper and started pointing to figures on it. “With these numbers, we can see how many dwarves were kept in the standing army during times of peace. We can also see how many were in the militia. It also gives details about trade agreements with the Men and Elves, what they most valued, what we needed to trade for, and how long trade caravans traveled. This is all information we can use now, too.”

Fili smiled at his enthusiasm. “I stand corrected.”

The dwarf returned his smile before blushing and stammering, “Forgive my rudeness! I’m Ori, at your service.”

“Fili, at yours.” He gave a small bow.

“You’re the one marrying Kili.” Ori nodded. “How are you finding Erebor so far?”

“Different from what I am used to.”

Ori lit up. “That’s right, you didn’t live in a mountain, did you?”

“Fili?” Balin came around a corner and saw them. “There you are. I thought I’d lost you. I see you found Ori, too.”

“He was telling me about ancient trading habits.” Fili gestured to the tablets.

Ori blushed harder and started gathering his papers. “I’ll let you get back to what you were doing.”

“Actually, Ori, I was wondering if you could help me find a scroll,” Balin said.

Fili tuned them out as Balin started describing what he was looking for. He left them talking and started wandering around the shelves, looking at books. He pulled a couple from the shelves and carried them with him, hoping he could take them back to his rooms. Thumbing through one of them, he turned a corner and nearly got hit in the face with a boot. He jerked back, saving his nose but dropping the books. He stooped to pick them up with a sigh.

“Sorry,” a voice said, sounding anything but. “You’re Kili’s prince, aren’t you?”

Fili looked up to see the owner of the boot and the foot in it. The dwarf was sitting on top of the bookshelf, looking down at him like he was an interesting species of bug. He tried not to show his irritation as he replied, “Yes, I suppose I am.”

The dwarf gave him a smile and hopped down from the top of the shelf. “I saw you when you got here. I thought you were taller, though.”

“Probably because I was on a pony. Sorry to disappoint you. I’m Fili, at your service,” he said with an incline of his head too slight to be called a bow.

“Yes, I know. I’ve heard a lot about you, Fili.” The dwarf crossed his arms and looked Fili up and down.

Fili quit trying to hide his irritation. He hugged the books to his chest and looked the dwarf up and down in return as he said, “I can’t say I’ve heard much about the librarians of Erebor, personally.”

Rather than look offended, the dwarf grinned. “If you’ve heard of me, I haven’t been doing my job.”

Fili frowned at that, but before he could say anything else, Ori came around the corner.

“There you are. Balin’s looking for you. I see you’ve met my brother, Nori,” Ori said with a smile. It was lost when Nori smirked, though. Ori rolled his eyes and asked Fili, “Do I have to apologize for him already?”

“Not at all.” Fili gave Nori a sweet smile before turning his back on him and asking Ori, “May I take these with me to read?”

“Sure, let me just make a note of that,” Ori said, motioning for Fili to follow him. He led the way to a desk with Fili and Nori trailing behind.

As Ori was writing, Balin found them. Once the paperwork was taken care of, Ori bid them farewell while Nori watched silently.

On the walk back to his rooms, Fili asked Balin, “Who is Nori?”

“He’s one of Erebor’s intelligence officers. Quite good at it, too. Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” Fili waved it away. That explained Nori’s comment and smile at being thought a librarian. It also explained why Nori knew who he was.

Balin left him at the door to his rooms, saying something about having another meeting after lunch and saying his farewells. After Fili thanked him, he went into his room.

There was a folded piece of paper on the floor inside the door. He picked it up and opened it.

_I found myself with a free hour and swung by, hoping we could talk. I’ll be at the training grounds until lunch, if you get a chance to join me. Otherwise I’ll look forward to seeing you at Thorin’s dinner. Kili_

Fili looked at the clock and sighed. It was lunchtime now. Kili had probably already left the training grounds. Besides, Fili didn’t even know where they were.

The note made him feel a little better anyway. At least Kili wanted to talk to him. Hopefully they’d get a chance to do so without being surrounded by others. He wondered what Kili thought about the wedding.

He tucked the note into the back of his book with a shrug. It didn’t matter. They were both stuck with it. He just hoped they could make the best of it together.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Fili used the back of his hand to brush away a lock of hair that had escaped from the high ponytail where he had it pulled back out of his face.  He was dirty and sweaty from working at the small forge in Bifur’s shop, but after four days he was finally satisfied.  He rinsed off the bead he had made in a nearby bucket of water and held it up for closer inspection. 

It was an oblong bead made of silver, with his personal crest etched into one side and the silhouette of a raven on the other.  He debated setting a gem into it, but dismissed that idea.  Gems wouldn’t suit the bead.  It may be simple, but it was well made. 

He dried and polished the bead with a soft cloth and looked it over again.  He had made dozens, but ended up melting them down because he was unsatisfied with them.  This one was the best he’d made so far.  Hopefully Kili would like it, too. 

Fili turned and held the bead out to a nearby dwarrowdam and asked, “What do you think, my lady?  Will the prince find it acceptable?”

She blushed and adjusted the baby on her hip before bending forward to look at it.  Fili didn’t miss how the provocative pose showed her cleavage to greatest advantage as she looked at the bead in his hand.  She took her time before straightening back up and telling him, “Anyone would be proud to wear such a finely crafted promise, my lord.”

Her companions nodded and murmured their agreements, and Fili thanked them all with a smile.  He heard Bifur mutter something with a derisive snort from his place in front of his workbench, but ignored it. 

It was drawing close to lunchtime, so Fili started to straighten up his crafting area.  He could hear the dwarrowdams talking to each other, but he had grown used to having an audience as he worked.  The first day, he thought it was just curiosity, a chance to gawk at the foreigner destined to marry their prince.  When he removed his shirt to start working with the forge, and his audience had become mostly women, he came to realize that wasn’t the only reason they were there. 

He didn’t mind.  It was flattering in a way, and more than that, it had become part of the arrangement for use of the forge.  Bifur accepted the show Fili put on in lieu of payment, saying that the dwarrowdams brought their children, and more often than not bought a trinket or two.  The bell on the door was constantly ringing, signaling customers coming and going, and Bifur was always busy. 

Fili was careful, though.  He had gotten invitations to lunches and dinners, teas and small parties.  Some of the invitations had been more blatant, from private nights in bed to a quick tryst in the alley.  One brave lady offered to do wicked things with her mouth, as long as he was still sweaty and dirty from the forge, smiling at his blush.

He refused them all, though, from the most innocent to the most sinful.  He was also careful not to be alone with any of them.  Bifur helped with that, finding work to do nearby if it looked like Fili might get trapped.  There would be no whispers of scandal before Fili’s marriage. 

He slipped the bead into his pocket for safekeeping.  He dipped a cloth into the water and used it to sponge off the worst of the sweat and soot before slipping back into his shirt.  The dwarrowdams, used to the routine by now, said their goodbyes and took their leave. 

Bifur finished straightening his own work space before asking, “ _Ready for lunch?”_

Fili nodded.  “I got the bead right, finally.  I was thinking of a dagger, too.  What do you think?”

They discussed it on the way to Bombur’s house.  They both agreed that while a dagger might be boring, it would be a safe gift since Fili didn’t know what Kili might want.  Everyone could use a dagger, but he wished he had a better idea.

When they reached Bombur’s house, they were careful to knock the dirt from their shoes before entering.  Yesterday Bombur’s wife, Hepti, had scolded them for making a mess. 

When she first met Fili, Hepti was in awe of meeting a prince for all of about fifteen minutes.  Then Bofur walked past and slapped him on the back, and one of the children grabbed Fili’s leg and started begging for a story.  The other children joined in, and Fili managed to quiet them with a promise for a story later if they behaved now.  Shortly after that, Fili found himself put to work in the kitchen to help get lunch ready.  Now he felt almost like one of the family. 

Fili went to the kitchen and found Hepti cooking.  After greeting her, he said, “I have something for you.”

“Oh?”  She wiped her hands on her apron and turned to look. 

Fili pulled a jar out of his satchel and handed it over.  “I remembered you said you liked honeyed walnuts, and someone was selling them today.”

She thanked him with a smile.  “I better hide them.  If the children know it’s here, I’ll not get any.  Go clean up, it’s almost ready.”

After Fili washed up, he joined Bombur, Bifur, and the children in the living room.  He scooped the baby up from where she was wobbling on hands and knees on the floor. 

“Hey, Hatti, you’re going to be ready to go dancing soon, huh?  What about talking?  Can you say Fili?  Fee-lee,” Fili carefully pronounced his name, drawing it out to the amusement of the baby.  He shifted her in his arms so he was holding her upright on his hip while dodging a hand grabbing for his mustache. 

“Lunch is ready,” Hepti said from the kitchen doorway.  She waited and as Fili walked by she lightly slapped the back of his head.  “If her first word is your name, you are going to be in so much trouble.”

Fili grinned and relinquished the baby to her.  “Yes, ma’am.”

Before he could walk away, she grabbed his arm.  “Well?”

“Well, what?”

“You know perfectly well what, you scamp.  Did you make it this time?”

He reached into his pocket and pulled the bead out, holding it up between his thumb and index finger. 

“May I?”  When Fili nodded, she took the bead and held it in the palm of her free hand.  Her voice softened as she said, “Oh, it’s lovely, Fili.”

Two of the older dwarflings wanted to see too, so she bent down a little to show them.  After they cooed over it, she passed it to Bombur. 

Examining the etching, Bombur said, “I’m sure Kili will be proud to wear it.”

Fili took the bead back and pocketed it once more.  They all sat down at the table and started passing dishes back and forth.  He had to fend off questions from the dwarflings about the upcoming wedding, mainly because he didn’t know the answers. 

“I wish we could see it,” sighed Boddi, the eldest girl.  “It’s going to be so romantic.”

Bifur rolled his eyes and Fili hid a grin.  Boddi was at the age where almost everything sounded romantic to her. 

It made him think, though.  This rambunctious family had opened their home and made him welcome.  They had accepted him with open arms, and treated him no differently than they treated each other.  He counted them as friends.  Surely he was entitled to invite his friends to his own wedding.  He would talk to Balin about that as soon as possible.  In the meantime, he would keep the idea to himself.  He didn’t want to raise false hopes in case it didn’t work out. 

One of the dwarflings was telling a story about his prowess on the training grounds when a harsh clanging interrupted him.  The children froze while Hepti, Bombur, and Bifur exchanged alarmed looks.

“What is it?”  Fili looked at each of them, trying to figure out what was going on.  He could hear distant shouting now, and the heavy tread of boots running past the house. 

_“Alarm from the mines,”_ Bifur said. 

“Bofur’s working right now,” Bombur said, looking at Hepti. 

She nodded and picked the baby up from the high chair.  “Go, they might need the help.  I’ve got the children.  Go!”

Bombur and Bifur sprang from their chairs and ran for the door.  Fili was right behind them. 

They joined the others already running down the street.  Fili could hear people shouting back and forth, and from what he could tell there was a cave-in.  Bombur put on a burst of speed and outdistanced Bifur and Fili.  They ran down deeper into the mountain, not stopping until they reached the mines. 

The scene they came upon seemed chaotic at first glance.  It soon became apparent that there was a method to the madness, though.  There were lines forming to pass bigger rocks from dwarf to dwarf, and others with shovels and wheelbarrows to help cart away the smaller debris.  One dwarf was standing on a large rock, shouting instructions and waving his arms to direct the excavation. 

Bifur grabbed a shovel and started filling a wheelbarrow being balanced by another dwarf.  Fili looked around and found Bombur hugging a dirty and disheveled Bofur.  He trotted over and clapped Bofur’s shoulder when Bombur released him. 

Bofur gave Fili a smile and grasped his shoulder.  He said, “Damn fools too young to have any decent stone sense set off a charge.  Everyone managed to get out except for two.  They were deep enough in the tunnel that they’re stuck behind the fallen rocks.  We just have to dig them out.  They’re fine.”

Fili could tell from Bofur’s expression that this was by no means a certain thing, but he didn’t want to be the one to dash that fragile hope.  Instead he nodded and asked, “How can I help?”

After a few quick questions established that Fili had little mining experience, he was assigned wheelbarrow duty.  He grabbed the handles of one and got to work.  He was helping toss some of the smaller rocks into the barrow when a grizzled old dwarf walked up and dropped a hardhat on his head.  He looked up in surprise and adjusted it so he could see. 

“Brains work better when they stay on the inside, Prince Fili,” the old dwarf told him. 

“Just Fili, and thank you.”  He watched the old dwarf nod and walk away, already shouting instructions to someone else. 

That answered the question of whether people knew who he was or not.  He caught a few speculative looks from people as he carted the full wheelbarrow to the designated dumping spot.  He ignored them, and by his third trip the looks had stopped. 

He dumped off another load of dirt and scanned the area to see where he might be needed next.  A shovel blade waving in the air got his attention and he headed that way.  The hardhat didn’t fit right and kept slipping down over his eyes.  He struggled to push the wheelbarrow with one hand and uncover his eyes with the other.  In the end he tilted his head back enough to watch where he was going.  It wasn’t ideal, but at least he hadn’t run anyone over yet and he was able to reach his destination. 

“Fili?”

Fili dropped the handles and pushed the hat back.  He looked up to meet Kili’s startled eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” Kili asked him. 

He didn’t know what to say.  Was he not supposed to be here?  He couldn’t tell if Kili was angry or not.  Kili was pushing a wheelbarrow of his own and had a smudge of dirt across one cheek. 

A shrill whistle pierced the air before he could formulate a response.  He pushed the hat back farther on his head and picked up the handles again.  He gave Kili a nod and started walking to where the miner was waiting impatiently.  Over his shoulder he threw a terse, “I’m helping.”

Knowing that Kili was here was a distraction.  He tried to put it out of his mind, but couldn’t help but look around.  Everyone was wearing hardhats though, and it was hard to tell one dark-haired dwarf from another in the activity. 

He lost track of how many trips he made with the wheelbarrow, dropping off loads of dirt and going back for more.  He was filthy and gritty, thirsty, and getting blisters on his hands.  His face had to be dirty too because he kept wiping sweat out of his eyes with the back of his wrist. 

Finally there was a ragged cheer as the two trapped miners were able to crawl out of a gap in the fallen stone.  He was relieved to see Bofur had been right.  They were dirty and battered, but unharmed except for a few scratches and bruises. 

After he returned the wheelbarrow and hardhat to the equipment manager, Fili looked around.  He didn’t see Kili anywhere. 

“There you are!”  Bofur came up with a wide grin.  “We’re headed down to the tavern for a pint.  Come with us.”

Fili looked around again.  Maybe he should just go back to his room.  He shook his head and said, “I don’t want to intrude.”

“It’s no intrusion.  And I’m not asking.  Come on.”  Bofur threw an arm around Fili’s shoulders and tugged him along. 

Fili rolled his eyes, but followed Bofur.  During the short walk, he tried to dust the worst off the mess off, but it was hopeless. He gave up when he saw no one else was worried about it. 

The tavern was already packed with miners and rescuers, all of them tired and dirty, but laughing and joking.  There was a cave in, true, but no one was hurt and it could be fixed.  It had been a good day. 

Fili found himself sitting on a bench at a table full of miners all talking about the tunnel’s collapse and the rescue.  A mug of ale was pressed into his hand and soon he was joking and laughing with them. 

The day was taking a toll, though.  The worry and stress on top of the physical activity at the mine combined with the relief when the miners were found unharmed was making him tired.  Add in the ale and the smoke from the pipes of several dwarves on top of missing dinner and he was starting to get a little light headed.  He decided to get some fresh air. 

Outside of the tavern wasn’t really outside, of course.  They were still inside the mountain, and he couldn’t begin to guess how deep below the earth they were now.  He longed to be able to actually go outside, see the stars, maybe watch the moon rise.  The air out here was fresher than that in the tavern, though.  That would have to suffice for now. 

He found an empty bench at the side of the tavern and sat down.  He took a deep breath and started feeling better.  He was still tired and sore, but in the satisfying way that a hard day’s work left.  He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall of the tavern behind him. 

The bench jostled and a voice asked, “Mind if I join you?”

Fili opened his eyes and saw Kili sitting down beside him.  He felt his face heating up as he said, “Of course not.”

“Sorry.  I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”  Kili smiled at Fili before leaning back against the wall next to him. 

“It’s okay.”  Fili studied Kili’s profile for a second before asking, “How did you know I was here?”

Kili kept his eyes closed and shrugged.  “I saw you leaving with the others.  This tavern is popular with the miners.”

“Oh.” 

“What were you doing down there, anyway?  I didn’t think you could hear the alarm in the royal apartments.”

Now even the tips of Fili’s ears were starting to burn as he replied, “I was visiting friends when the alarm sounded.  Balin said it would be all right.”

Kili opened his eyes and looked at Fili.  “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Fili shrugged.  How could he explain that he didn’t know if Kili would be upset with him for running around?  He didn’t want to make it sound like he thought Kili was unreasonable.  He settled for saying, “I wasn’t sure how you would feel about the matter.”

Kili’s eyebrows rose at that.  He sat up and turned to face Fili.  “You’re my betrothed, not my prisoner.”

That might be up for debate.  Fili couldn’t suppress his snort of disbelief.

“I know this is an unusual situation, and Thorin explained that you didn’t have a lot of say in this whole thing.  I’m hoping we can get to know each other and learn to deal with it together, though.”  Kili gave Fili another smile with a hopeful look. 

Fili returned the smile.  “That would be nice.”

Kili started digging in his pocket as he said, “I know there’s some sort of proper ceremony or something for this, but we don’t exactly have a normal courtship, now do we?  I’ve never liked to stand on ceremony for things like this anyway.  What do you think?”

Uncertain what Kili was talking about, Fili said, “I guess so?”

“Good.”  Kili pulled his hand out and opened it.  In his palm was a bead.  “Then would you do me the honor of wearing this?”

Fili laughed and pulled out the bead he had in his pocket.  “As long as you’ll do likewise.”

That made Kili laugh too.  They exchanged beads and Fili held his up to examine it. There was what had to be Kili’s crest, along with an arrow and a sun.  It was squared and about half as long as his finger. 

“A bird?” Kili asked, holding up the bead. 

“A raven.” 

“Ah, for Erebor.”

“What?  No.  I saw ravens playing at the gate on the day I arrived.  It made me hopeful about my future here,” Fili explained. 

“No one told you the raven is a sigil of Erebor?”  When Fili shook his head, Kili said, “Then we’ll take it as an auspicious omen.  Will you braid it into my hair?”

Fili traded beads with Kili once more.  Kili turned around and Fili separated a section of his hair, and divided that into equal parts to start weaving the braid.  “I don’t have a comb, so it may be a bit messy.”

“That’s okay.  I’m a wreck from helping in the mines already.” 

He tried to be careful, but the lack of comb combined with his shaking hands made the end result sloppy.  Kili’s hair was softer than he thought it would be.  When he finished, he took a deep breath before asking, “Will you do mine now?”

He and Kili shifted, and Fili closed his eyes.  He tried to ignore how the brushes of Kili’s fingers on his neck gave him goosebumps.  Kili deftly wove the plait and added the bead before murmuring, “There you go.”

“Thank you,” Fili said, turning around to face Kili once more. 

“I feel like we should do something to mark the occasion.  Will you let me buy you an ale?” Kili asked. 

Fili knew that if they did this formally, there would be a meal with their families, their parents would exchange gifts, and everyone would spend time congratulating them.  They certainly wouldn’t be spending time in a tavern with a group of rowdy miners.  But Kili was right.  Nothing about their engagement was normal or traditional so far.  Why start now?

He smiled and answered Kili, “That sounds perfect.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Fili’s hopes of a shared ale and a quiet conversation with Kili were dashed as soon as they waded through the crowd to the bar.  Fili leaned forward and tried to get the server’s attention, and Bofur squeezed up to the bar next to him.

“There you are!  I was wondering where you’d gotten off to,” Bofur said, slapping Fili on the back.  Before Fili could say anything, the sharp-eyed bastard grabbed his new braid and asked, “Hold on, what’s this?”

Fili tilted his head to pull his braid out of Bofur’s hand as he gestured to Kili on his other side.  “Have you met Kili yet?  Kili, this is my friend, Bofur.”

“We’ve met,” Bofur said with a nod to Kili.  When he spotted Fili’s bead in Kili’s hair, he got a broad grin.  “I see congratulations are in order.”

Kili smiled and nodded.  “Thanks.”

Fili saw the mischievous glint in Bofur’s eye and waited with some measure of apprehension to see what he was going to do. 

Bofur nudged the dwarf beside him off his stool and then jumped up to stand on it to be seen above the crowd.  He called out, but it was lost under the laughter of a large group.  He stomped a foot, cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “Oi!  Listen up, you mangy lot!”  The crowd quieted, and when he saw he had their attention, Bofur let his hands fall to his sides.  Affecting a lofty air, he said, “I am pleased to announce the betrothal of Prince Fili and Crown Prince Kili.”

Fili gave Kili an embarrassed shrug while someone called out, “That ain’t news, Bo.  We all know they’re supposed to marry.”

“But I bet you didn’t know they just exchanged beads, you dirt clod,” Bofur called back.  That got a few jeers directed to Bofur and the clod in question.  When they died down, Bofur continued, “Since Fili’s got no family in the mountain, and Kili’s family isn’t here, that means it’s up to us to help them celebrate.  To your happiness!”  Bofur raised his ale and nodded at Fili. 

The crowd raised their drinks and echoed Bofur in a roar.  “To your happiness!”

There was a brief moment of silence while everyone drank, then a crash and a cheer as they slammed their empty mugs down on to the table. 

“Thank you,” Fili said.  Maybe he could sneak off to a corner now with Kili. 

No such luck.  Bofur frowned at him.  “You don’t have a drink?  We’ll fix that.”  He leaned over the bar and shouted at the barkeep, then insisted on paying. 

Once Bofur bought them a drink, everyone else in the tavern felt the need to do the same.  Many of them would clap Kili on the back and tell him how brave his betrothed had been during the rescue at the mine.  Others would tell Fili stories of what a talented hunter he was marrying.  There were a couple of awkward moments when dwarves would tell stories about how fierce Fili had been on the battlefield, but they were turned around to compliment how he would be a good guard and consort for the future king.  Each dwarf that walked by took a moment to compliment the craftsmanship of the beads, and the care that went into making them.  Everyone wanted to make a toast of some sort to the future of the engaged couple. 

Fili lost track of how many mugs of ale were pressed into his hand.  He knew Kili bought at least two rounds for the entire tavern, which earned more cheers and well wishes.  He had to slow down, making sure to keep a mostly full mug in his hand and taking a polite sip when someone else offered a toast.  The tavern owner brought out loaves of dark bread, still warm and steaming from the oven, with jams and butter and an assortment of hard cheese.  That helped, and Fili was starving since his lunch was interrupted and he’d missed his dinner during the rescue.  The cheese was excellent, a sharp flavor complimenting the heavy bread and amber ale, and he wolfed it down during breaks in the conversations. 

Another dwarf came up to introduce himself, and when Fili looked back his plate had been refilled.  The server hadn’t been around, and Fili was confused for a moment until Kili dropped him a wink and slipped an olive on to his plate.  Fili blushed, but before he could say anything Kili’s attention was captured by someone else.  It seemed like every time he looked back, there was another morsel waiting on his plate.  Aside from that one wink, Kili never acknowledged it.

It started to grow late, and miners started to leave in groups of twos and threes.  Many of them were due back at the mines in the morning to start clearing the rest of the debris from the collapse and everyone was growing tired.

This was the most excitement Fili had seen since he arrived in Erebor.  He was having fun spending time with the miners, being able to joke and not constantly be on guard, worrying about saying the wrong thing and offending someone.  As much as he didn’t want it to be over, he was exhausted.  Kili caught him stifling a yawn into the bend of his elbow. 

Bending closer to Fili, Kili said, “I don’t know about you, but I’m worn out.  All the ale isn’t helping.  Would you like to walk back to the royal apartments with me?”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Bombur said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.  He gave Kili a polite smile and threw an arm over Fili’s shoulders.

Fili narrowed his eyes, seeing his chance to have a private conversation with Kili slipping through his fingers.  He gave Bombur a look and said, “I’m sure Kili knows the way.  He’ll see me back safely to my chambers.”

“Oh, aye, I’m sure he’ll make sure you get to your bedchamber, and tuck you in nice and cozy,” Bofur said, snickering. 

A quick glance showed Kili’s face flaming, and Fili could feel an answering burn on his cheeks as he frowned at Bofur. 

Before he could protest again, Bifur said, “ _Give it up, lad.  If Hepti found out we let you go off with your prince without an escort, our lives wouldn’t be worth a lump of coal.  We’re walking you home.”_

“And I have no problem throwing you to the wolves.  I’ll tell her if you try and ditch us,” Bombur added cheerily. 

Fili winced at that.  He told Kili, “I’m not willing to get the sharp side of Hepti’s tongue.  It looks like we have chaperones.”

“Then I’ll do my best to behave myself,” Kili said with a grin.  He was still blushing and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. 

Bofur cleared his throat and Fili realized he’d been staring.  He settled his tab with the server and then they left the tavern.  Kili and Fili walked side by side, with Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur a few steps behind them.  Now that they had a semi-private moment, Fili couldn’t think of anything to say. 

After walking in silence for a short distance, Fili said, “I got your note the other day.  I’m sorry I missed you.”

“Oh.  Well, you’re always welcome to join me on the training grounds if you want,” Kili said.

“I’d like that, but I don’t know where they are.”

“Tomorrow after lunch I’m free.  I could show you then.” 

“That would be nice.”  Fili looked at Kili in time to catch a grin. 

Bifur muttered something and they both ignored it.  Fili looked ahead, but he could see Kili glancing his way every now and again.  The walk was awkward and quiet, with only the occasional murmured remark between them.  Fili didn’t know what to do with his hands and he was hyperaware of his friends walking behind them.  He was still grimy and sweaty, and knew he looked like a mess.  Several times he caught himself fiddling with the unfamiliar weight of the new bead in his hair.  Even so, the walk was over all too soon. 

They reached a point in the corridor where it divided, and Kili gestured over his shoulder with his thumb.  “I’m down this way.”

Fili nodded and pointed the other direction.  “I’m that way.”

Bifur was watching them with his arms crossed.  Bofur rocked back and forth on his heels with a wide grin.  Bombur folded his hands over his broad stomach and waited.  It was obvious that they were not going to look away to give even the illusion of privacy.  Fili rolled his eyes at them. 

Looking back at Kili, Fili told him, “I guess I’ll see you after lunch tomorrow.”

“I’ll look forward to it.  Pleasant dreams, Fili.”

“Good night.”

Kili hesitated for a moment, looked at their audience, and gave them a nod of farewell before turning and making his way down the hall. 

“Does protecting my virtue extend to my bedroom, or do you trust me to make it there on my own?”  Fili turned to his friends and stuck his hands on his hips. 

Bombur flapped a hand at him.  “Don’t be like that.  You know how people gossip.  If we had let you two go off on your own, by tomorrow people would be swearing they saw you rolling naked in the streets.”

_“Better to prevent talk than have to try and prove it wrong,”_ Bifur added. 

“You can give them plenty to talk about once you’re married,” Bofur said with a wink. 

“I know, I know.  Well, thanks for watching my reputation for me,” Fili told them. 

_“Don’t mention it.”_

“What are friends for?” Bofur said. 

After a round of goodbyes, Fili headed to his room.  When he got ready for bed, he carefully set his new bead in the dish on the nightstand with his others.  Today had been tiring and stressful, but it had also been good.  Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad here as he had feared. 


	13. Chapter 13

Morning came all too soon after the late night out.  Not enough sleep combined with too much ale left Fili with a headache and bleary eyes.  Nevertheless, he was in a good mood. 

Breakfast had already been delivered by the time he was washed up.  He didn’t bother with getting completely dressed, just throwing on his trousers before going to see what was on the table.  Snacks at the tavern were good but no replacement for dinner, and he was starving.  A mug of tea went a long way to easing his headache, and he dug into his food with gusto. 

Yesterday seemed like a dream, not something that really happened.  The bead in his hair was undeniable, though.  He had added it to his hair this morning with a funny twinge in his chest.  It made the betrothal concrete, instead of some abstract thing.  It made his upcoming wedding real too.  He was actually going to marry Kili, and in a matter of weeks. 

Thinking about the events of yesterday made him snort.  He had intended on doing nothing more than finishing up the bead and having lunch with his friends.  Things had spiraled wildly out of control, but it wasn’t bad.  He’d gotten to help with a rescue, and gotten to meet more dwarves while he did it.  No one was threatening or hostile, and his time at the tavern was fun. 

And Kili.  He’d gotten to meet with Kili and exchange beads.  They got to spend some time together and chat, even if they weren’t alone.  And they had plans to go to the training grounds after lunch. 

Butterflies danced in his stomach.  So far Kili had been nothing but nice.  It might have been an act, but Fili didn’t think so.  The dwarves at the mine and the tavern were too at ease with Kili for him to be some sort of tyrant.  No one had quieted or stiffened when Kili entered the room.  In fact, they had congratulated and teased Kili just as much as they had Fili when the betrothal was announced.  That was a good sign. 

A knock at the door had Fili look up in confusion.  It was too early for Kili, so who could it be?  He hastily pulled on a shirt and answered it. 

Dis was standing in the hall with a broad smile on her face.  Three more dwarves stood behind her, carrying bags and boxes. 

“Good morning.  I hope I didn’t wake you,” Dis said.

“No, not at all. I was just finishing breakfast.  Please, come in.”  Fili stepped back so Dis and the others could enter the room.

“Do you have a few minutes?” Dis asked as she passed Fili to go sit down.  She gestured to the dwarves with her as she said, “I was hoping we could go over your outfit for the wedding.”

“Of course.  Actually, I have something I wanted to discuss with you as well.”

Dis frowned at that.  “Is something wrong?”

“No, everything’s fine,” Fili hurried to assure her.  “You had mentioned that if I needed anything, I could come to you.  I know Balin is a busy man and I didn’t want to bother him so I was hoping you could help.”

Dis’ face cleared and she gestured to the dwarves once more.  As they were setting up and pulling things out of their packages, she asked, “What did you need?”

Fili watched one of the dwarves pull out fabric swatches as he answered, “I was hoping I could invite a few friends to the wedding.”

“Certainly.  I’m happy you’ll have people there for you,” Dis said with a smile.  “How many are you inviting?”

After a quick mental head count, Fili told her, “Ten.  Well, nine and a baby.”

Dis pulled a scroll out of a pocket in her skirt and made a note as she asked, “Is this the family that helped you with the beads?”

Fili blinked in surprise and his hand flew to his hair to clutch the bead Kili gave him.  How did she know about that?

Dis tucked away her notes and laughed at the expression on Fili’s face.  “No, I don’t have people following you.  You haven’t exactly been trying to hide what you’re doing.  I’ve had three women come by and compliment me on Kili’s handsome young fiancé, and tell me how much they admire your skills with the forge.  Don’t let that fool you.  They were trying to dig for more details about you.  Sometimes I think this mountain runs on gossip.”

Fili huffed.  “I guess people are the same, regardless of where they are.  It’s the same way at home.  Some people love talking about others.”

“You’re new and mysterious.  You’re royalty, a renowned warrior, yet you’re friendly and polite to everyone who stops to talk to you.  You didn’t hesitate to step up and help at the mine,” Dis pointed out.  “You’re marrying their prince and one day will stand beside the king.  You’ve given them a lot to talk about.”

“Not intentionally,” Fili muttered.  He could feel his face flaming and knew he was blushing. 

“Things will settle down after the wedding.  Soon enough you will be yesterday’s news.”

It couldn’t happen fast enough.  Fili knew he would always garner a certain amount of attention because of who he was.  He wasn’t used to constantly being in the limelight, though.  He gave an awkward shrug. 

Dis seemed to sense his discomfort, and briskly said, “Anyway, will your friends be standing with you at the wedding?”

That would be wonderful if they could.  It would be much nicer than having no one there except people who had been appointed to stand with him.  “Do you think Balin and Dwalin would mind?”

“Not a bit.  They will be thrilled if you have someone there of your choosing,” Dis assured him.

Even so, Fili bit his lip and hesitated.  He knew that money was tight for Bombur and his family.  If they stood in for Fili’s family, custom dictated that they have outfits that matched his, at least during the ceremony.  Maybe he could figure something out.  He said, “I know I’m to get an allowance once wed –“

Dis raised a hand to stop him.  “Let me worry about the details.  All right?”  When Fili gnawed on his lip instead of responding, her voice softened.  “I know this isn’t easy.  I’m happy you’ll have someone there.  Please, let me do this for you.”

She was making it sound like he’d be doing her a favor, and he knew he was being manipulated.  He rolled his eyes, but nodded his assent. 

Dis beamed at him and clapped her hands.  “Good!  I can’t wait to meet them.  Now, do you have ideas on what you want to wear?”

“Um.”  Out of all his worries, his outfit was the last on his list.  Fili gave Dis a helpless look.  “Not really.”

“That’s okay.  We can figure it out.”

In short order, Fili was standing on a broad stool while one assistant took his measurements and the tailor showed him drawings of tunics.  The other assistant was flipping through the fabric swatches with a blinding speed. 

“Stop,” Dis told him.  “Pull out that red one.  No, the russet.  Yes, that one.  Fili, this color would look wonderful on you with that blond hair.”

Fili turned to look and the assistant measuring his leg made a disgruntled sound.  He ignored it to tell Dis, “If you think so.”

Dis nodded.  “It will also contrast nicely with the blue Kili will be wearing.”

Butterflies swooped in Fili’s stomach again at that.  At the assistant’s prodding, he straightened back up and held his arms out.  In a matter of a few weeks, he’d be married.  He knew it was his imagination but the bead in his hair seemed to gain weight.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, fighting off a sudden longing to run away before he was irrevocably trapped underground.  Maybe he could sneak out of the mountain one evening, just for a quick walk.  No, that would be a bad idea if people were reporting his every move back to Dis.  They were probably reporting back to Thorin too, and the last thing he wanted was someone thinking he was sneaking out to meet with rebels or something. 

“My lord, I think this would look flattering on you,” the tailor said. 

Fili opened his eyes to see the tailor holding the book up.  He nodded but said, “I don’t know one type of tunic from any others.”

“Would you mind if I helped you pick something?” Dis asked. 

Fili tried to hide the rush of relief he felt at her offer.  “That would be kind of you.  This is all a little overwhelming.”

“It’s a lot to have to handle in a short time, I know.”  Dis gave him a look of pity. 

Fili was getting sick of people looking at him like that.  He bit his tongue and didn’t say anything though.  Dis didn’t mean anything by it and was doing her best to be helpful.  Instead, he turned to the tailor and said, “I know you’re busy with the wedding preparations, but I also need some clothes for daily use.  If I place an order could you work on them after the wedding?”

The tailor nodded.  “I’ll keep your measurements on file and you can place an order anytime, my lord.  If you need a few things now, I can have an assistant start on them.”  He gave Fili’s sleeve a pointed look.  He didn’t mention the frayed cuff, but the look said it all. 

Fili refrained from snapping at the tailor.  He wanted to know if the tailor would look immaculate if he was forced to leave everything he owned behind and move to a hostile kingdom to have an unwanted marriage.  Then again, from the looks of it, the tailor would make appearance a priority.  He sighed and said, “I’d appreciate it.”

“At once.”  The tailor snapped his fingers at the assistant with the swatches. 

The assistant whipped out a scroll and started making notes while the tailor started listing things he thought Fili would need.  Every now and gain, he would look at Fili, who would nod and agree.  Fili paid no attention to what he was agreeing to, but he had confidence the tailor wouldn’t make him look foolish.  Making clothing for a royal, especially clothing that made the royal body look good, would mean additional business.  The tailor couldn’t afford to have Fili look bad. 

Two hours later, the tailor and assistants packed up and left, assuring Fili he would have at least one new outfit the next day and arranging a meeting for later with Dis.  Fili’s head was spinning from their chatter and he was relieved to see them go. 

Dis stood as well and stopped in front of Fili.  She gave him a hug before raising a hand to look at the bead in his hair.  “I’m happy he got a chance to give it to you.  Did he tell you how long he worked on it?”  When Fili shook his head, she laughed and released the bead.  “I think he made ten of them before he was satisfied.  I’m pretty sure he broke a hammer in a fit before he was done.”

Thinking of how many times he had wanted to throw his own hammer in frustration, Fili smiled.  It made him feel better to know that Kili had the same problems. 

“Well, I’ll be off and let you get ready.  Don’t you have a date after lunch?”

Fili looked askance at her.  “How do you know that?”

Dis smiled and patted his arm.  “A little bird told me.  Don’t go easy on my son at the training grounds.  It will do him good to get knocked on his ass.” 

Fili laughed and nodded.  “I’ll do my best, Lady Dis.”

Dis rolled her eyes at that, gave him another pat on the arm, and left. 

She had a point, though.  He was supposed to meet with Kili soon and he was wearing old trousers and a frayed shirt.  He headed back to the bedroom to find something that wasn’t quite so tattered. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Fili felt like an idiot.  He was only going to the training grounds with Kili, not anything special.  So why did he have butterflies swooping in his stomach? 

He’d already changed clothes and neatened his braids, redoing the one with Kili’s bead on it twice.  He was torn between having it in a prominent place, or tucking it away so it was not so obvious.  He settled for having the braid behind his ear.  The bead hung down against his shoulder, visible to all without being too obvious.  Everyone knew he was going to marry Kili so he didn’t have to announce it, but he didn’t want anyone to think he was ashamed, either. 

Servants had brought his lunch shortly after Dis had left, leaving it on the table.  As Fili paced the room, he gnawed on a hunk of bread.  He was too nervous to be hungry, but he didn’t want to have a growling stomach while he was at the training grounds. 

Kili was supposed to come by after lunch, but he didn’t say when.  It might be hours before he showed up.  Fili took a deep breath, trying to calm his fraying nerves. 

He paused in his pacing to take a drink, but then the thought struck that this might be the first time he would be alone with his future husband.  He choked and grabbed a napkin before he could spill anything on his shirt. 

Should he invite Kili in?  He would not have given it a second thought, if not for Dis’ warning about gossip in the mountain.  Bombur had cautioned him about it as well when they walked back to the royal wing.  He didn’t want to provide grist for the rumor mill.  Even so, he was set to marry Kili.  Surely a few minutes alone in his apartment wouldn’t be a disaster.  How would anyone know?  Would Kili think it was inappropriate to come in?  He might not want to risk it. 

What would they talk about?  Fili’s mind went blank.  He didn’t know anything about Kili’s interests.  He had some idea of what Kili might do, since he’d helped his father with the daily running of the kingdom at home.  Outside of work, did Kili have any hobbies?  Fili could ask, and that would give them something to talk about.  It made him feel a little better to have a tentative plan.

Fili rubbed the napkin over his mouth once more, catching any stray food in his facial hair, before dropping it and the bread back on the table.  He crossed the room to take a quick peek in the mirror.  The last thing he wanted was to have something stuck in his teeth.  The mirror showed him to be crumb free, and his teeth were fine. 

A knock sounded on the door and his heart gave a heavy thump before speeding up.  He threw a glance at his bedroom, which was ridiculous.  What was he going to do, hide under the bed?  He took a deep breath and exhaled.  He strode to the door but hesitated before opening it.  Now he was just being silly.  He wiped his hands on his pants, schooled his face to a pleasant expression, and opened the door. 

Dwalin stood there, looking down the hallway with his hands clasped behind his back.  When he heard the door open, he turned to face Fili and said, “Good afternoon.”

“Oh.  Hello.”  Fili didn’t know if the feeling in the pit of his stomach was disappointment or relief. 

“I know you weren’t expecting me, but I ran into Lady Dis and she told me you were headed to the training grounds this afternoon,” Dwalin explained.  “I thought I’d escort you so you didn’t get lost.”

Fili kept his expression neutral, but now the feeling was definitely disappointment.  “That’s kind of you.”

“I wanted a quick word with you as well.  May I come in?”

“Yes, of course, forgive me,” Fili said as he moved so the big warrior could get through the door.  “I thought you might be Kili.  He’s supposed to come by after lunch.”

“Good, then we can all go to the training grounds together.”  Dwalin took a seat. 

Fili repressed a sigh.  His chance to spend some alone time with Kili was swirling away. 

“If that’s all right with you, that is.”  Dwalin shot Fili a knowing grin. 

Refusing to rise to the bait, Fili sat down opposite him.  “That sounds lovely.”

Dwalin snorted.  “I envy that talent.”

“What talent is that?”

“The ability to tell someone to fuck off without actually saying anything offensive.  You’ll have to teach me how.”

Fili gave him a placid smile.  “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

Dwalin chuckled.  “You’re good, I’ll give you that.” 

“It’s a gift.”  Fili shrugged. 

Dwalin snorted again, but sobered to say, “Dis told me you have someone to stand with you at the wedding.”

Fili nodded.  “Yes, I’ve made some friends who have been kind.  I’d like them there.  I mean no slight to you or Balin.”

“No, none taken,” Dwalin said, shaking his head.  “Balin will be happy to know you’re fitting in, and I agree.  It’s good for you to have something of your own here, something that doesn’t depend on Kili.  It might make this all easier on you.”

Thinking of how lonely and stressful everything had been before he found Bofur and his family, Fili couldn’t help but agree.  If things ever got too dull, he could go to Bombur’s home and be swept up in the friendly chaos. 

“If I can offer some advice, though?”  When Fili nodded, Dwalin went on.  “Keep Balin for the contract discussions.  He’s got a good head for business, and can negotiate until stones shed tears.  You won’t find a cannier advocate.”

“He’s been handling all of it so far,” Fili said.  “I see no reason to change that now.”  Although it might be interesting to watch Hepti haggling with Thorin.

Another knock on the door rang out, startling Fili and making him jump. 

Dwalin smiled and said, “Looks like it’s your day for visitors.”

Fili shot Dwalin a look, which was ignored, and rose to answer the door.  Dwalin grabbed a morsel from Fili’s untouched plate and popped it in his mouth before following.  When Fili opened the door, Kili stood there looking down at his shirt. 

Kili looked up when he heard the door open, and smiled to see Fili standing there.  “Hi.”

“Hello.”  Fili felt an answering smile on his face. 

“Ready to go to the training grounds?”

Dwalin pulled the door open farther and leaned around it to see Kili.  “Glad to hear you plan on training today, lad.”

Kili’s smile slipped before firming up again.  “Dwalin.  I wasn’t expecting you here.”

“I’m sure you weren’t.  I just needed to clear something up with Fili.  Since I’m going to the grounds too, I’ll walk with you.”  Dwalin joined Kili in the hall and looked back at Fili.  “Whenever you’re ready.”

His chance to have a moment of privacy with Kili was gone, so Fili stepped into the hall, closed the door behind him, and nodded. 

Dwalin turned and led the way, but Kili waited and walked beside Fili.  Out of the corner of his eye, Fili could see the bead he had made in Kili’s hair.  Kili had chosen to put his braid in roughly the same spot that Fili had.  It made Fili feel better about where his braid was.  The butterflies in his stomach gave a flutter when he remembered how soft Kili’s hair was. 

“You favor swords, right, Fili?” Dwalin asked.  He didn’t bother to turn around.

“Yes, two swords,” Fili agreed. 

“No shield?”  Kili asked as he brushed a lock of hair out of his face. 

Fili said, “I can use one.  I prefer two swords, though.  What do you use?”

“A two-handed sword.”

Fili gave Kili an appraising look.  “With your height, a sword like that would increase your reach.  I bet it makes it harder for opponents to hit you.”

“Eh, they still manage,” Kili said as he ducked his head.  His cheeks were turning a delicate shade of pink. 

“Don’t be modest,” Dwalin tossed over his shoulder.  “You’re a talented fighter.”

Kili’s blush deepened but he didn’t reply. 

“You should see him with a bow.  Kili’s one of the best archers in Erebor,” Dwalin went on.

Fili arched a brow and looked at Kili.  Kili shook his head, even the tips of his ears turning red now. 

Thankfully Dwalin let the subject drop, and Kili’s blush faded.  They walked the rest of the way in silence until they turned a corner and came upon the training grounds. 

The area was huge, in keeping with the rest of the city.  There were racks of weapons along one side, with training dummies along the other.  At one end, bales of hay were lined along the walls with targets set up to make an archery range.  Above the range was a series of ropes and pulleys, but Fili couldn’t discern the purpose of those right off.  Beside one of the bales of hay was a rack full of bows, arrows, and what looked to be throwing knives.  Dwarves were scattered here and there, practicing various things, but the grounds were not crowded.  There were openings at the top along one side of the room, letting in sunshine and fresh air.  Fili was glad for them, but the tantalizing glimpse he caught of a clear, blue sky made him sad.  It brought to mind the training grounds at his home, out in the open.  He sighed and turned away. 

“I’ll be around if you boys need anything,” Dwalin said.  He didn’t wait for a response before heading to one of the weapon racks. 

Kili bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Dwalin walk away.  Fili saw, and the sign of nervousness made him feel better.  Sometimes it was hard to remember that Kili wasn’t given much of a choice in this wedding, either.  Although there were several other people in the training grounds, this was the closest thing to a private moment they have had. 

Kili turned and caught Fili looking at him.  He smiled and asked, “What would you like to do?”

“Will you show me your skills with a bow?”  Fili returned the smile.

“We don’t have to do that,” Kili demurred.  He shook his head and the blush dusted his cheeks again. 

It was cute.  Fili’s smile widened but his tone was gentle when he said, “I know.  I’d like to, though.  My archery is adequate, but I’m never going to be very good with a bow.  Maybe you can give me some pointers.”

“Are you sure?”  After Fili nodded, Kili gestured to the range and then fell into step beside him.

Others had started to notice them now.  Fili saw a dwarf elbow his companion and gesture towards them.  One dwarf in the uniform of a city guard frowned as they passed.  Fili ignored the stares and whispers, but he couldn’t help but wonder if any of the dwarves there had seen him on the battlefield.  It reminded him once more that he was alone here, in a city full of enemies.  And now he was surrounded by trained fighters, any of whom could pick a weapon from the racks and strike him down.  It would be just another tragic sparring accident and no one would be punished.  Fili had been looking forward to being able to practice and exercise, but now he wanted nothing more than to leave and get away from everyone here. 

“Fili?  Is something wrong?”

Fili blinked hard, turning to look at Kili.  He’d forgotten Kili was there for a moment.  His eye was drawn to a dwarf standing behind Kili, though.  The dwarf was some distance away, and not doing anything but looking at him, but Fili felt threatened anyway. 

Kili put a hand on Fili’s shoulder, gently steering him to one side of the archery range.  “I know it’s silly, but I prefer standing over here.  Is that okay?”

It was better over at the side.  Fili could put his back to the wall and be able to see everyone without worrying about being surrounded.  Kili’s hand on his shoulder helped, too.  It was warm and solid without being heavy, and helped Fili ground himself.  He took a deep breath before nodding at Kili. 

Kili smiled and gave Fili’s shoulder a light squeeze before letting go.  He pulled a recurve bow from the rack, bracing one end between his feet and pushing the other end down so he could run a bow string between the nocked ends.  Being able to do so without much effort was a testament to his strength and familiarity with the weapon.  Once the bow was strung, he plucked a few arrows from the small barrel beside the hay bale.  He raised his eyebrows and offered the bow to Fili. 

“No thanks.  Show me how it’s done.”  Fili stepped backwards to give Kili a little room and shook his hands out at his sides.  He’d been clenching his fists hard enough to make them start to ache. 

Kili rolled his eyes, but a corner of his mouth quirked where he was trying to hide a smile.  He sobered when he turned to face the target, though.  He laid the arrows down on the bale of hay next to him, picked one up, nocked it, and focused on the target.  In one fluid move he raised the bow, drew the string back, and released.  Without taking his eyes from the target, he shot off four more arrows in quick succession.  The last arrow was still vibrating in the target when he stepped back.  The arrows were all in a tight group, forming a small circle in the center of the target. 

“Not bad,” Fili told him with a smile. 

“Not bad?”  Kili raised an eyebrow and held the bow out to Fili.  “Can you do better?”

Fili shook his head.  “I doubt it.  Not with a bow, anyway.”  He stepped up and picked up one of the throwing knives. 

“Really?  You think you have more accuracy with a knife?”  Kili’s voice was thick with disbelief. 

Hefting the knife in his palm, Fili took its measure.  The blade was similar in shape to one of the arrow tips, with a narrow handle that had holes down the middle of it.  It was well balanced.  The crafter knew what he was doing.  Fili grabbed two more and arranged them in his other hand before telling Kili, “Watch and learn.”

Kili snorted, but he was smiling as he stepped back with a theatrical bow.  His tone was teasing when he said, “By all means, go ahead.”

Fili flipped the knife in his hand so he was holding the sharp tip.  He could feel Kili’s gaze, but he ignored it to focus on the target.  After wiggling the knife in his hand for a moment, he flipped it again so he was holding the handle and threw it overhanded at the target.  It hit just outside the circle of arrows with a solid thunk.  He heard Kili huff, but ignored that too.  He adjusted his stance, turning a little more sideways to the target.  Once he was satisfied, he launched the remaining two knives.  Both of them landed inside the circle of arrows Kili had left.

A loud whoop from Kili startled Fili.  He looked over to see Kili pump his fist in the air, wearing a wide grin.  He looked at Fili and said, “I don’t know anyone good enough with throwing knives to do that.  It’s amazing!”

Fili could feel his cheeks warming. “When it became apparent I wasn’t a big fan of bows, my father suggested throwing knives.  I’ve worked with them ever since.”

“Are you any good at hitting a moving target?”  Kili handed Fili a few more knives, and picked up his bow along with a couple of arrows. 

“Good enough.  What did you have in mind?”  Fili glanced at the window.  Did Kili want to go hunting?  Outside of the mountain? 

But no.  Kili stepped over to the wall, where ropes hanging from the pulley system along the ceiling were tied off.  Fili watched, seeing what Kili was doing and following the ropes to where they ended overhead.  He was smiling when he realized what they were for, and couldn’t help but laugh when Kili released a rope and a target swung down from the side.  Instead of the normal bulls-eye painted on it, there was a hideous stylized bat. 

“Yeah, it’s ugly, but it’s good practice for hitting something flying.  A lot of trainees get used to shooting at stationary targets.  This gives them a chance to get used to something moving,” Kili explained. 

The bat swung in an arc across the range, then came back towards them.  Fili gestured to the other ropes strung along the rafters.  “Is that what all of this is for?  Moving targets?”

Kili nodded.  “During training, we have people who help control the range.  There’s stuff that swings down, and there are other things that pop up.  They vary it, so it doesn’t become too predictable for the students.”

It was a good idea.  Fili was still grinning when he mimicked Kili’s theatrical bow and said, “Well by all means, go ahead.”

Kili gave him a wry smile, but readied his bow.  He stepped up beside Fili, who had grabbed more throwing knives.  Kili waited for the bat to begin its descent into another arc, and released an arrow as it passed.  Fili was only a split second behind him in launching a knife.  Arrow and knife both landed in the center of the bat, close enough that they looked to be touching. 

Fili was aware they were drawing an audience.  Under the guise of getting more knives, he took a surreptitious look around.  No one was standing too close, and no one appeared to be overtly threatening.  He wasn’t thrilled about being the center of attention again, but he was used to it.  It would stop once people grew accustomed to seeing him around.  Until then, there was nothing he could do.

"Would you like to give the whole range a try?” Kili asked.

“My knives to your bow?  When I win I’ll let you buy the first round next time we’re at the tavern.”  Fili gave a cocky grin while rolling a knife over his knuckles. 

Kili looked surprised for a moment, but then a slow smile spread across his face.  “You have a deal.”

While Kili waved at someone and gave instructions, Fili lined up more knives on the top of a bale so they would be in easy reach.  Kili did the same with his arrows, jabbing them tip down so the fletching stuck up. 

“Ready?” Kili asked.  Fili nodded and Kili gestured to the dwarf by the pulley system.  The dwarf nodded, adjusted a few things, gave one rope a hard yank, and the target range exploded into action. 

More bats swung down from the ceiling, along with different types of birds.  There was one that looked like a goblin on a rope with a bouncing head on a spring.  Another system of ropes was released, and wooden cutouts popped up from the floor.  Those were shaped like goblins, orcs, and wargs, with the occasional deer or elk. 

Kili’s bow had been singing with the twang of rapidly releasing arrows as soon as the targets went into motion.  Fili had been throwing his knives just a moment after Kili shot, aiming at the same targets and trying to get his knife as close to Kili’s arrow as he could.  When they both ran out of ammunition, they let the moving targets come to a halt before examining them.  Arrow and blade both landed what would be considered killing blows on each target.

Kili still sounded breathless when he said, “Good job.  I don’t know many who can keep up with a bow.” 

Rolling his shoulder to stretch it out, Fili shook his head.  “At shorter distances like this, I do okay.  Too much farther out and I lose accuracy.  Knives can’t compete with bows when it comes to range.”  He gave a rueful look at the targets.  “I don’t think I can claim it as a victory, though.”

“It’s not mine, either.  How about we say it’s a draw?”  Kili took a step closer to Fili and lowered his voice.  “I’ll buy the first round.  You can buy the second?”

Fili smiled up at Kili.  “That sounds like a good compromise to me.”

Kili watched Fili’s mouth, and licked his lips. 

Before the conversation could go any farther, a voice called, “Kili!  There you are.  I’ve been looking for you.”

Balin was crossing the training grounds, with Dwalin at his side.

Before they were too close to hear, Kili closed his eyes and whispered, “Sod it.”  After a sigh, he opened his eyes and murmured to Fili, “Looks like I’ll have to take a rain check on that drink.  Forgive me?”

Fili was disappointed, but didn’t let it show.  Instead he gave Kili a flirty glance and told him, “I’ll look forward to it.”

A sharp whistle from Balin interrupted the moment.  He walked up and said, “Nice marksmanship, there.  The knives are yours, Fili?”

Fili gestured to the weapons rack.  “Just the standard ones here.”

Balin’s eyebrows rose.  “It can be difficult working with unfamiliar weapons.  Impressive.” 

“Thank you,” Fili muttered. 

Balin turned his attention to Kili.  “I hate to call you away, but Thorin needs you.”

“Of course.  I’ll be right there.”

Balin didn’t take the hint.  He and Dwalin stood there, waiting.  Fili was starting to wonder if the entire mountain was conspiring to keep them from having any time alone. 

“Maybe next time you can show me your sword work,” Kili suggested. 

Dwalin snickered and Balin elbowed him.  Kili’s cheeks started to pink.

Fili ignored that and told Kili, “Sure, and I look forward to that ale you owe me.”

Kili swallowed hard enough that Fili could hear it before saying, “Me too.”  He stared at Fili for a long moment. 

Apparently having had enough, Balin stepped forward and said, “It was nice seeing you, Fili.  I’ll come by tomorrow morning.  Kili and I must be going, now.”  He clapped Kili on the shoulder, hard.

Kili blinked.  “Um, yes.  I’ll see you later.”

With Balin’s guidance, Kili made it from the training grounds, but not before throwing a wave and a smile back at Fili.  Fili returned them and heard Dwalin harrumph beside him.  Fili looked askance at the big dwarf beside him. 

“He likes you,” Dwalin said with a frown.  He crossed his arms and watched Kili leave the training grounds.

Well aware that he and Dwalin were on opposite sides of a battlefield until a short while ago, Fili turned to face him.  “Is that a problem?”

“No.  I’ll be glad if you can both at least find friendship in all of this.  I don’t like the idea of seeing him hurt, though.”  Dwalin fixed Fili with a gimlet eye. 

Now it was Fili’s turn to frown and cross his arms.  “I have no intention to hurt him.  I’ve committed to this marriage, and I will keep my vows.”

“I’m not saying you won’t, lad.  I know you have honor.  Sometimes we can hurt each other without meaning to do it, though.”  Dwalin let his arms drop and sighed.  “That’s something the two of you will have to work out.  Here, let me escort you back to your rooms.”

Fili started walking and Dwalin followed.  “I can make it back by myself, thank you.  I have other things I need to do, too.” 

“Very well.”  Dwalin stopped at the edge of the training grounds and said, “You have an open invitation to come back.  You don’t need to wait on Kili, now that you know where it is.”

Fili nodded.  “I’ll take you up on that.”

Dwalin returned the nod before going back into the grounds.  Fili headed back to his rooms.  Regardless of what he had told Dwalin, the first thing he wanted was a bath.

 


	15. Chapter 15

After a quick bath, Fili dressed and grabbed his coin purse. This time, on the way out of the royal quarters, one of the guards smiled and nodded his head in greeting.  Okay, so maybe Fili wasn’t quite as stealthy as he had hoped in his previous adventures, but it was obvious he didn’t have to try to sneak out. 

He headed to the markets first.  He saw the young ribbon seller, the only one to smile at him on his first day in Erebor.  This time she greeted him shyly, in a voice so low he could barely hear her before she hurried away, her face lit up with a vibrant blush. 

Several others called out to him as he went past.  Most he recognized from the accident at the mines, or from the tavern afterward.  He got more than one invitation to join them for a drink or bite to eat.  He was vague in accepting those, since he didn’t know when he might have another chance to get away for a whole evening.  A few others stopped to exchange pleasantries, wanting to know how he was getting along in his new home, and how the wedding plans were coming along. 

He tried to be polite to everyone, but he didn’t miss how a pair of the city guards frowned and watched him until he went into a store.  It was a reminder that he was on the opposite side of a battlefield not long ago, but he put it out of his mind as a young dwarrowdam curtsied to him before thanking him for his help with the mine rescue.  It turned out her intended was one of the ones that had to be dug out after the cave in.  Once she left, Fili was able to get his purchase from the friendly shopkeeper, and went on his way. 

A shortcut through an alley and crossing a couple of bridges, then he finally found himself at Bombur’s door.  He knocked, and after a moment Hepti opened it, smoothing her hair back where it had come undone from her braids. 

“Fili!  Come on in,” Hepti said over her shoulder, since she was already headed back to the kitchen.  She had to raise her voice to be heard over a loud banging.  “The boys are still at the shop.  It might be a while before they get home.”

Walking into the kitchen showed the source of the noise.  From the state of the kitchen, Hepti was baking.  Hatti was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor with her own wooden bowl and spoon.  The baby had flipped the bowl over and was beating on it like a drum. 

“I was hoping to speak to you, actually.”  Fili held out the package he had purchased.  “And I brought you this.”

Hepti wiped her hands on a dishcloth slung over her shoulder before taking it.  She opened it to reveal candied violets and a bottle of lavender syrup.  “Oh, thank you.  You’re spoiling me.”

Since he learned she had a sweet tooth, Fili tried to bring little treats.  It was a small way to repay the family’s kindness.  Today was different, however.  He smiled and said, “I admit I have an ulterior motive.  I need a favor and I’m not above bribery.”

Setting the parcel aside, Hepti gave him a concerned look.  “What do you need?  Is something wrong?”

“You know we’ve moved up the date of the wedding.  There’s going to be no way my father will be able to make it here in time, on top of all his responsibilities.”

Hepti made a disgruntled noise and gestured for Fili to take a seat.  After giving the baby a crust to gnaw on and confiscating the spoon, she poured a cup of tea and handed it to Fili as she said, “I still think Thorin should wait.  It’s not right, having you get married and not a soul to stand with you.”

He gave a nod of thanks and took a sip before he said, “That brings me to my favor.  You and Bombur, your whole family, you’ve all been so kind to me.  You’ve welcomed me into your lives from the moment you met me, and made me feel at ease.  I know it’s a terrible imposition, but would you consider standing with me as my family at the wedding?”

Hepti sat heavily in the chair next to him, eyes wide as she asked, “You want me to stand with you?”

“Yes, all of you.”  Fili looked down at a tug on his pants to see Hatti offering her soggy bread crust to him.  “Thanks, you can keep that.”

“Can we?  We aren’t royalty.  What would Thorin say?  What would Kili think?”  Hepti absentmindedly wiped at Hatti’s face, earning an aggrieved whine from the baby.

“I’ve already been assured that I can invite whomever I want.  That’s not going to be a problem.  And I know it’s terribly short notice, so your clothing will be arranged if you’ll let me.  I don’t want this to be an inconvenience or a burden in any way.  If it is, please tell me.”

Hepti’s eyes filled with tears.  She sniffled before she said, “This is such an honor, Fili.  I don’t know what to say.”

Fili leaned forward and took one of her hands in both of his.  “Say yes.  Say that you’ll stand with me as my dear friend, in place of the sister I never had.  Say your family will join me, that you’ll all stand with me so I won’t be alone.  Say you’ll do me this favor.  At least say you’ll make sure I show up to my own wedding so I don’t become a fugitive.”

A tear ran down her cheek, but she laughed at she dashed it away with her free hand.  “Well, we can’t have that, can we?  I guess we’ll have to be there.  For the good of the realm and all, of course.”

“Of course.”  Fili leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the back of her hand.  “Thank you.  I am in your debt, my lady.”

Hepti stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry, making Hatti laugh.  “If that’s the case, you can pay off that debt by watching the baby while I finish baking.”  She rose and turned away, surreptitiously wiping at her eyes as she faced the counter.

“I think I can manage that.”  Fili put his palms on either side of his face, smashing them together as he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

Hatti squealed with delight, clapping her hands together.  When Fili stopped making faces, she raised her arms to him and shouted, “Bee!”

Fili and Hepti exchanged a surprised look. 

“Did she just call me Bee?”  Fili looked back at the baby, who was grinning up at him. 

Hepti pointed at Fili and asked, “Who is that?”

“Bee!”  Hatti looked pleased with herself when Hepti laughed. 

“Do you know what bees do?  They buzz.”  Fili stuck a finger in the air, twirling it slowly in front of the baby while he made a buzzing sound.

Hatti watched the finger, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.  The soggy crust was dropped to the ground, forgotten.

“And they fly,” Fili said, pointing the finger higher in the air, still twirling it around.  While he still had the baby’s rapt attention, he lowered his voice to say, “And sometimes… if you aren’t careful… they even sting!” 

With the last word, Fili pounced, tickling Hatti under the arms and making her shriek with laughter.  He scooped her up from the floor, slinging her over his shoulder and still tickling. 

“All right, you two.  Why don’t you take it into the living room so I can get supper started?  You’ll be staying to eat.”  Hepti’s tone brooked no argument. 

“Yes, ma’am.”  He asked the baby, “What do bees do?”

“Bee!” Hatti flapped her hands. 

Fili wasn’t sure if she meant him, an actual bee, or the tickle game he started.  Either way, she was entertained and happy. Fili was happy too, with a warm spot in his chest, knowing his friends would be there for him at his wedding. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

The persnickety tailor took up Fili’s entire morning.  After having to hold still for fittings, look over patterns, cloth, and colors, stand again for measurements and more fittings, and listen to the tailor mutter about buttons and trim, he was ready to scream.  He was debating making a break for it, consequences be damned, when the tailor finally gathered together his supplies and assistants and left.  At least he was able to order some things he needed, and set up an appointment for Bombur’s family, arranging for the bill to be sent to him. 

Standing still for so long left him restless and eager to burn off some energy.  He tucked a few coins into his pocket and headed out the door.

The markets were crowded today.  He dodged between carts and around shoppers, paying no mind to the shouts of vendors hawking their wares.  A busker was playing a lute, and Fili listened while he bought a hand pie full of meat and tiny bits of vegetables, sprinkled with a spicy vinegar sauce.  It was delicious, and he got a mug of mead from a nearby wagon to wash it down. 

It was a relief to see that most people paid no attention to him.  Occasionally he would catch a curious glance or a scowl.  More often, it was a wave or a smile.  It looked like he was becoming yesterday’s news, and it suited him fine. 

He dropped a coin in the busker’s hat before continuing on his way.  Looking around and watching people in the market was fun, but he had something different in mind.  It took a few twists and turns, crossing bridges, and having to backtrack once when he lost his way, but he was able to find the training grounds.  As soon as he entered the space, his eye was drawn to the motion of the archery range, and Kili. 

Kili was focused on the targets, plucking an arrow from a quiver leaning against a bale of hay, nocking, drawing, and releasing in one smooth motion.  He looked like he had been at it a while, stripped down to his light tunic and unbound hair sticking to the side of his neck where sweat glistened.  He showed no signs of tiring, firing at another target as it whizzed by.  When he turned to track another, there was a gleam in his hair from the bead Fili gave him. 

Seeing it made something in Fili’s stomach tighten.  It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was weird.  He was going to marry this stranger, and they barely knew each other.  He dropped his hand from where it had crept up to clutch the bead from Kili and took a deep breath.  There’s no time like the present to get to know his betrothed. 

He took his time crossing the training grounds.  He could see Dwalin in one corner, brandishing twin axes as he squared off against two opponents.  The burly dwarf was having no problems keeping the others at bay, and Fili was glad they never met on the battlefields.  There were other groups of people training here and there, but nothing seemed organized.  A few dwarves nodded a greeting, but he was ignored for the most part.  He stopped a short distance away from Kili, waiting for him to finish.

Kili fired another arrow before he lowered his bow.  He waved at the dwarf operating the pulley system before turning and catching sight of Fili.  He broke into a wide smile and called, “Fili!  Have you come to wager again?  Your knives to my bow?”

Fili motioned to the targets that were slowing down on the range, now that no one was pulling the ropes.  “I was hoping you’d give me some pointers on archery, actually.”

“Oh, well,” Kili flushed and seemed at a loss for words before he rallied and went on.  “Of course, if you wish.”

Fili stepped up, but before he could pick up one of the practice bows, Kili offered the one he was holding.  Fili took it with a smile and nod of thanks. 

“Okay, so.”  Kili’s brows lowered as he thought.  “The first thing is the stance.  You want to stand sideways to your target.”

Fili thought about pointing out that he had fired a bow before and knew the basics.  He wasn’t a total novice, after all.  Then Kili was grasping his shoulders and gently turning him before he could say anything. 

Once Fili was standing properly, Kili told him, “Lift the bow and hold your arm out straight.”

Fili did as commanded. 

“Not so stiff.”  Kili rubbed Fili’s upper arm.  “Don’t lock your arm.”  When Fili relaxed, Kili handed him an arrow.

Fili fitted it to the string and drew it back, keeping that arm at an angle. 

“Wait.”  Kili stepped closer, nudging Fili’s arm into place.  “Keep the elbow of your drawback arm straight in line with your other arm.”

Fili raised his elbow while shifting his weight and leaning back into Kili.  They weren’t touching, not quite, but he could feel the back of his shirt brushing against Kili’s chest.  He kept his eyes on the target but could see Kili in his peripheral vison.  “Like this?”

“Perfect,” murmured Kili.  He raised an arm to point at a target, resting a hand on Fili’s shoulder.  “Aim for that one.”

Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling didn’t stop the shiver Fili got down his spine when Kili’s warm breath ghosted across his ear.  He shifted his weight again, turning a fraction as he took careful aim before firing.  He hit exactly what he was aiming at – the bottom right edge of the target.  He widened his eyes and looked at Kili over his shoulder.  “Oops.”

“No, no, that’s not bad.  You just need a little practice, that’s all.  Here, you got twisted when you fired.  Watch your stance.”  This time Kili adjusted Fili’s waist, using a light grasp at the bottom of his ribs to turn him.  He hesitated before removing his hands, but didn’t move back.  “There you go.  Try again.”

Fili drew, holding it as he asked, “Same target?”

Instead of answering, Kili said, “I’m looking forward to our dinner tomorrow night.”

This time when Fili missed the bull’s eye, it was unintentional.  He paid it no mind, instead turning so he could see Kili’s face clearly.  He confessed, “I am too.  I’ve been hoping we can spend time together before the wedding.”

“It’s peculiar,” Kili said with a nod, but then he blushed and stammered, “I don’t mean you’re peculiar!  You’re lovely, it’s just…”

Fili couldn’t stop his smile, but resisted the urge to tease.  “It’s happening fast.”

Kili gave him a relieved smile.  “Yes.”

“And wasn’t exactly expected, either.”  Fili couldn’t keep the rueful tone out of his voice.

That made Kili quit smiling.  He sighed and said, “I’m sure this can’t be easy for you.”

Before Fili could reply, Dwalin joined them.  He clapped Fili on the back and said, “Welcome back.”  To Kili, he asked, “Did Thorin let you skip that meeting?”

“Hammer it,” Kili muttered.  “No, I lost track of time.”

Dwalin laughed.  “I’m sure.  Better hurry, you’re already late.”

“I’m sorry.  I’ll see you tomorrow, though,” Kili said to Fili.  He didn’t wait for a reply before he darted off.

Fili watched him go before turning to face Dwalin.  The big warrior had his arms crossed, smirking down at him.

“What?”  Fili leaned over and got another arrow.

Dwalin shook his head.  “Nothing.  Just glad to see you and Kili are getting along.”

His smug tone grated Fili’s nerves.  As he aimed, he asked, “Shouldn’t we?  We’re to be married, after all.”

Fili took the shot.  He didn’t make a bull’s eye this time either, but it was much closer than before.  Dwalin looked at the arrow before raising an eyebrow and giving Fili a pointed look. 

“Oh, shut up,” Fili mumbled. 

Dwalin chuckled.  “Easy, lad.  I mean it when I say I’m glad.”

It mollified Fili, and he made another shot, then scowled at the off-center arrow.

“Not bad, but maybe next time you should show him your sword work.  Or ask for another lesson,” Dwalin said.  He pressed his hands under his chin, batted his eyes, and said in a falsetto, “Oh, Kili, you’re so good at it.  Won’t you please show me how to shoot a bow?”

Seeing the gruff warrior simper startled a laugh out of Fili.  He shook his head and said, “You’re incorrigible.”

Dwalin dropped the act.  “I’ll be seeing you for the dinner tomorrow, too.”  With a wave of farewell, he walked off, already yelling at a trainee for not keeping his guard up. 

Fili shook his head and resumed his practice.  He couldn’t concentrate though, not with thinking about the upcoming dinner with Kili. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

After a restless night of tossing and turning, time seemed to stand still.  The day crawled by and Fili didn’t know what to do to pass the time.  He didn’t want to go to the training grounds or anywhere else, but he couldn’t concentrate on anything.  He wound up sitting slumped in a chair, staring at a book without seeing it while butterflies swooped and twirled in his stomach. 

Was Kili nervous, too?  During their brief conversation yesterday, he’d said he was looking forward to the dinner.  That was good, wasn’t it?  At least he wasn’t indifferent, or dreading it.  Then again, maybe he just said that to be polite.  Maybe Kili didn’t want to do this dinner, or the wedding, or any of it. 

Fili huffed, irritated with himself.  He was being ridiculous.  There was no point in brooding about it.  Now, if only his nervous stomach would listen to reason and settle down.  He was an adult going to have a meal with his betrothed’s family, not some young dwarfing with a schoolyard crush.  If he didn’t watch it, the next thing he’d be doing is pulling Kili’s braids in the training grounds. 

Not that Kili wore braids.  The few times Fili had seen him, Kili wore his hair loose or held back out of his face with a simple clip.  At least he had until they exchanged beads.  Now Kili wore one thin plait just behind his ear, adorned with Fili’s bead.  When Fili saw it, things tightened low in his gut.  He couldn’t deny he liked seeing it there. 

Why would he deny it?  Kili was an attractive dwarf.  He didn’t have much of a beard yet, that was true, but he was strong, with thick arms, broad shoulders leading down to a trim waist and long legs.  Fili bit his lip as he imagined being pinned under him on a bed.  What sort of lover would Kili be?  Gentle or rough?  Teasing or impatient? 

There was time enough for that sort of thing later, though.  Right now, he had to get ready for dinner. 

All of the clothes he had brought from home were starting to look a little worse for wear.  Luckily the tailor was kind enough to rush a few things for him.  He decided on a fawn tunic, since he knew the shade would make his hair look brighter.  Maybe it was vain, but he thought his hair was one of his better features.  When he styled his hair, he made sure the braid with Kili’s bead was prominent. 

A knock sounded.  When he answered the door, a young page handed him a parcel.  The dwarfling waited impatiently for Fili to dig a coin out for him, took it, and called thanks over his shoulder as he darted down the hall.  Fili nodded absentmindedly and closed the door, inspecting the parcel.  He wasn’t expecting a delivery. 

He set it on the table and cut the twine holding the box closed.  He opened it to find two bottles securely packed in straw, and a letter resting on top.  The letter had his father’s seal, with the wax unbroken.  He opened it and unfolded the parchment to see familiar spindly handwriting. 

_My son,_ the letter began.  _I write with a heavy heart to send my regrets.  I will not be able to attend your wedding, but you probably already guessed that.  There is still much to do and I am afraid our people need guidance.  I am sending a bottle of your favorite wine, and another of mead.  I know it is not the traditional cask for a honeymoon, but even stewards are subject to rationing. Please forgive me, and know that I will be thinking of you on your wedding day.  Write soonest and tell me if you are well. Everyone sends their best wishes._  
Your devoted father,  
Frerin

The letter fell from Fili’s nerveless fingers and fluttered down to rest on the table.  When was the last time he had given his father a thought?  When had he thought about the hardships of the people he had left behind?  “Even stewards are subject to rationing.”  His body flushed hot with shame.  Instead of seeing if there was something he could do to alleviate his people’s suffering, he was too busy primping in the mirror.  He’d been too concerned with his upcoming wedding and how he was dressed to give a thought to how things were going back home. 

He fell back into a chair, still staring at the letter on the table.  Now his stomach was twisting not from nerves, but from homesickness.  He wanted to see his father and friends, the people he had known his entire life.  He wanted to know they were doing well, or at least not suffering under the harsh tithe.  He wanted to be around people he trusted and who considered him a friend in return.  He wanted to go home.

Erebor was his prison, not his home.  He couldn’t even leave the mountain for a day just to get some fresh air without talk of rebellions or treason.  These people were his captors.  If he didn’t do as commanded and marry Kili, they would execute him first, and then his father and the rest of their people.  Making a few friends in the mountain didn’t change any of that.  He was spoils of war and a symbol of Thorin’s victory.  He was not a person here, merely part of a transaction.  He’d been a fool to forget it.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, staring at the contents of the parcel, before another knock sounded on the door.  He sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes before he stood.  When he opened the door, Dwalin and Balin stood there. 

“Ready to go eat, lad?” Dwalin asked with a grin. 

No, he wasn’t.  He wanted to slam the door shut, crawl into bed, and pretend none of this was his life.  It wasn’t really a question though, so he nodded. 

Balin frowned at him.  “Is something the matter?”

“No.  Everything’s fine.”  Fili took a slow breath and stepped into the hall.  He could do this.  He’d hide how he felt and get through tonight.  He had no other option. 

Dwalin and Balin made small talk while they walked.  Fili let it wash over him, nodding or making small noises at the appropriate times.  They didn’t require more of a response, and probably thought his silence was due to nerves.  Let them think what they liked.  It didn’t matter.

They stopped in front of a door that Fili hadn’t seen before.  Dwalin looked Fili over, as if checking if he was dressed appropriately.  Fili glared back.  He could have worn burlap, since it wasn’t like he needed to impress anyone.  Then again, if he didn’t look pretty, maybe Kili would refuse to marry him.  Then what would happen to the truce?

Dwalin’s eyes stopped on Kili’s bead, and he nodded approval.  “Shall we go in?”

If he was asked one more question as if he had a choice, he might scream.  Fili pressed his lips together.  Diplomacy was needed tonight, not short temper. 

Balin gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  “It’ll be fine, laddie.”

Dwalin swung open the heavy door.  Balin led the way into a lavish sitting room, Fili followed, and Dwalin brought up the rear.  It was unintentional, but being between them made Fili feel more like a prisoner than ever.

The sitting room was large, with a settee and two chairs arranged around a table to one side.  The far wall had an arch opening into another room, and Fili could see a dining table already set.  Opposite the sitting arrangement was a fireplace with a mantle carved from the stone wall. 

Kili, Thorin, and Dis stood by the fire, all of them holding drinks and chatting.  Dis said something to make the two men smile, and for a brief moment Fili hated the little family, and every dwarf in Erebor.  The moment passed, though, and all he was left with was sadness.  He wanted his father here with him.

Dis saw them first, and set her drink on the mantle before crossing the room with a smile.  She held both hands out to Fili.  “I’m so glad you could make it, dear.”

Fili took her hands in his and forced a smile in return.  Dis had been nothing but kind to him since his arrival, and he would not treat her badly because he was in a foul mood.  He bowed and pressed his forehead against her hands and straightened before saying, “I appreciate you taking the time for this, my lady.  I’m sure you have other things that you should be doing.”

“Nonsense.”  Dis took her hands back and stepped to stand beside Fili, linking their arms together.  She gave his hand a light swat as she chided, “Didn’t I tell you to call me by my name?”

“I didn’t want to presume.”  Fili shrugged. 

Waving her free hand in the air in a grand gesture, Dis said, “You have my permission to presume away.”

The smile on Fili’s face felt more genuine as he said, “Then please allow me to tell you that you look lovely tonight.”

“Presumptuous, indeed,” Dis scolded. She was smiling, though.  She turned to greet Dwalin and Balin, relinquishing Fili’s arm.

“Fili,” Thorin nodded a welcome. 

The anger was still too bitter in Fili’s throat to allow him to talk to this dwarf as if he were a friend right now.  Instead he inclined his head and muttered, “My lord.” 

Thorin frowned, but before he could say anything, Kili stepped up and said, “Hi.”

“Hello.”  Fili’s emotions were raw.  He couldn’t help but be aggrieved by the entire situation, but he couldn’t afford for his resentment to spill out on to Kili.  None of this was Kili’s fault, anyway.  Fili bit his tongue and smiled.  At this rate, his face would crack by the end of the night. 

Thankfully, Kili didn’t notice.  He said, “Here, let me get you a drink.”

Fili followed Kili over to the sitting arrangement.  There was a pitcher of ale on a side table with a few glasses.  When Kili reached for one, Fili could see the glint of the bead in his hair.  Tonight, he felt conflicted about it.  He took the drink Kili offered with a murmured thanks. 

“I should be thanking you,” Kili said. 

“How so?”  Fili took a sip of his drink. 

“For insisting on this.  It’s nice to be able to spend time together before we’re married, don’t you think?”  Kili cut his eyes to the other side of the room and then looked back at Fili.  “Even if we’re not alone.”

Fili glanced at the others.  Balin and Dis were chatting while Thorin listened to Dwalin.  All four of them were pointedly not looking at Fili and Kili. 

“Well, it’s not bread and cheese at an inn, but I supposed we’ll have to make do,” Fili said with a sigh. 

Kili beamed a smile.  “We can send for some if you like.  Probably even get pickles, maybe a sausage or two.”

That smile aimed his way made Fili’s chest hurt.  He didn’t love Kili, not by a long shot.  Love was too much to hope for in an arranged marriage, especially one that had come about like this.  He might like him, though, once he grew more accustomed to the situation.  Maybe once the wedding was over and the uncertainty of his future was settled, things would improve.  Maybe one day they’d even become friends.  Meanwhile, he forced another smile and took a swallow of ale. 

“We were talking and Amad mentioned you had some friends you want at the wedding.”  Kili’s inflection made it not quite a question. 

“Yes, if that’s alright with you?”  Maybe he should have discussed it with Kili first. 

Kili’s brows raised.  “Of course.  It’s your wedding too.  Do I know them?”

Fili nodded.  “You met them that night at the inn.  They walked us back.”

“Oh, right.”  Kili nodded. 

“Bombur’s going to be bringing his family, too.  They’ve practically adopted me.”  With a grin, Fili added, “The little pebble calls me Bee.”

“Bee?”

Fili shrugged.  “She’s not the best at this talking thing yet.  I don’t mind being Bee for her.” 

With a laugh, Kili said, “Well, I look forward to meeting the rest of them.”

“I’m sure Hepti would like to meet you, and I know the dwarflings would.  Maybe we can go there for dinner one evening.”  If they could have dinner with Kili’s family before the wedding, why not his surrogate one?  It may have to wait until after the wedding, though.  It was a shock to realize the wedding was just a few days away.  “If we have the time, that is.”

Before Kili could reply, a young dwarrowdam cleared her throat and announced dinner was ready. 

Dis joined Fili and Kili.  “Are you hungry?”

He wasn’t, not even remotely, but Fili smiled and nodded.  He offered his arm and asked, “Will you allow me to escort you?”

“I’d be delighted.”  She linked her arm in his and they went to the dining room.  The others trailed along behind. 

Fili helped Dis with her chair, and went around the table for his own seat.  To his disappointment, Dwalin took the chair next to him, across from Dis.  Kili wound up sitting directly across from Fili though, so that was fine.  Thorin sat at the head of the table, with Dwalin and Dis to either side, while Balin sat at the foot.  Fili wasn’t thrilled about being bracketed by Balin and Dwalin again, but he wasn’t going to make a fuss over it. 

The dwarrowdam poured wine, while another servant went around the table and ladled out soup.  When they were done, they left the tureen and bottle on a sideboard and went through a door Fili hadn’t noticed before.  Everyone waited until Thorin had taken a bite, and then began to eat.  

“Is the soup to your liking, Fili?” Dis asked after a moment. 

Fili blinked and realized he had been staring at his spoon, swirling it back and forth in the bowl.  He smiled at her and nodded.  “Yes, it’s delicious.  We serve something similar at home.”

It wasn’t a lie.  The soup was excellent, with thick sliced mushrooms and caramelized onions in a creamy base.  His father liked to top his with cheese.  Fili wondered what his father was eating for dinner, or if he was eating anything at all due to the rationing.  The idea made the soup taste like ashes.  He abandoned his spoon in favor of his wine glass. 

Dis was telling Thorin a story about a friend, while Balin was asking Kili about some papers he borrowed.  Dwalin wasn’t saying anything, which gave Fili the opportunity to sulk into his drink.  This was going to be a long evening. 

A pressure on the top of his foot got his attention.  He adjusted his feet, wondering if he was taking up too much space under the table.  It happened again, and Fili looked up and met Kili’s eyes.  Was Kili trying to play footsie?  It surprised Fili, and he gave Kili a questioning look, not wanting to say anything in case he was mistaken. 

But no, Kili was only trying to get Fili’s attention.  He cut his eyes to the side and looked back at Fili.  When Fili continued to look confused, he did it again, this time emphasized with a tilt of his head.  Fili cast a surreptitious glance to the side, but no stealth was needed. 

Dis was still talking to Thorin, their resemblance more pronounced than ever as they chatted, and Dwalin was staring at her.  The only word he could come up with to describe Dwalin’s expression was besotted.  The scarred warrior was watching Dis with stars in his eyes and a little smile.  Not that Dis was oblivious, by any means.  Fili watched as she took a sip of wine and blotted her lips with her napkin.  After she placed it back in her lap, she adjusted the pendant on her necklace, letting her fingertips trail across her décolletage.  Dwalin swallowed hard enough that Fili heard it.  Oh yes, Dis knew exactly what she was doing. 

When Fili looked back at Kili, Kili widened his eyes and batted his lashes while pressing a hand to his chest.  Fili hid his grin by taking a drink. 

They weren’t the only ones to notice Dwalin’s mooning.  Balin gave a long-suffering sigh and asked, “How goes the dwarfling training, brother?”

“What’s that?”  Dwalin focused on Balin, who gave him a look.  “Oh.  Well.  It’s going well.  There are a few promising ones in the class.”  He took a bite of soup, but his eyes drifted back to Dis.

Balin muttered something under his breath, but Fili managed to make out ‘love-struck idiot.’  Fili disguised his laugh as a cough and covered his mouth with his napkin. 

The servants came back and took the soup bowls away, replacing them with plates of mutton roasted with various vegetables.  More dishes were left on the sideboard while wine glasses were topped off, a basket of rolls was placed in the middle of the table, and then the servants vanished again. 

Kili cut his meat while he told Fili, “I’ll be free tomorrow morning, if you’d like to work on your archery more.”

Dwalin chose to chime in by saying, “You two should spar.  Fili knows his way around a sword.  You’d do well to practice with him.  We never fought, but I got to watch him on the battlefield from a distance.  It was something to see.  Not many men can fight with two swords as well as this one.”  He clapped Fili on the back.

Everyone looked at Fili, while Fili studied his plate.  He could feel their gazes on him and didn’t want to know what expressions they might have as they listened to Dwalin praise an enemy.  If Dwalin didn’t shut up, Fili was going to stab him with a fork. 

His rescue came from an unexpected source though, as Thorin changed the subject.  “Fili, I received a letter from your father.  He says he won’t be able to attend the wedding.  I’m sorry.”

“Yes, I know.”  Fili reached for his glass.  “I got a package from him today.” 

“Oh?”  Balin raised an eyebrow and Fili had a twinge of pity for whatever spy was supposed to be monitoring his mail.  “A package?”

Fili nodded and looked at Kili.  “He sent a bottle of mead.  For us to share after the wedding.” 

Kili smiled, but before he could say anything Thorin asked, “How does Frerin fare?”

It was meant to keep the conversation rolling, Fili was sure.  The innocuous question made all his repressed anger come bubbling back to the surface, though.  He resisted the urge to throw his wine glass, instead placing it carefully on the table as he said, “Actually, my lord, I’d like to speak to you about that.”

“Yes?” Thorin asked. 

Fili met Thorin’s eyes, not looking at anyone else.  “My father, and the rest of my people, are under rationing.  The tithe is too high.”

Whatever Thorin saw on Fili’s face had him setting aside his silverware.  “Is this the best time to discuss this?”

“It seems to be the only time, my lord.  I want it lowered as part of my marriage contract.”  Fili was still staring at Thorin, but noticed Kili move in his peripheral vision. 

Thorin raised a hand before Kili could speak, and said, “The contract is for you, to make sure your needs and wants are taken care of after the wedding.”

“I _want_ to know people are not starving, so I _need_ the tithe lowered,” Fili demanded.

“The treaty is not a part of the marriage negotiations.”  Thorin’s tone suggested that was final, and the topic was closed. 

Fili’s temper snapped.  He slammed a fist into the table, making the dishes rattle as he gritted his teeth and ground out, “How can you say that?  There would be no treaty without this wedding, and there would be no wedding without the treaty!” 

Silence fell.  Fili looked around. 

Thorin and Kili were aiming twin scowls his way.  Dwalin’s face was calm, watching to see if he was going to make a threatening move.  Balin was giving him a considering look.  It was Dis who drained his anger, though.  She was giving him a look full of sympathy, and had tears in her eyes. 

He couldn’t stay here one more minute.  He stood, scooting his chair back with an abrupt screech, and dropped his napkin on the table.  He forced another smile and said, “My lords, my lady.  I apologize for my outburst, and for disturbing your dinner.  I fear the wine’s gone to my head.  Please excuse me.”

He didn’t wait for a reply.  He made a detour to grab a bottle of wine from the sideboard and left.  If he was lucky, he wouldn’t be sober again until after his wedding.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Fili slammed the door to his room behind him.  The display of temper was childish, but it made him feel better.  He stood in the middle of the sitting room, clutching his stolen bottle of wine by the neck, and looked around. 

This wasn’t his room.  Not really.  It had his clothes hanging in the closet, and his knives were still scattered around in their hidden spots, but it was not his room.  There was nothing to show who was living there.  There were no familiar books on the shelves.  There were no knick-knacks or tchotchkes, no cards from friends, no doilies crocheted by a distant relative.  He hadn’t even unpacked the small portrait of his parents from where it was still sitting in the bottom of his pack.  This room was just another impersonal guest room. 

He raised the bottle and looked at it.  He thought about throwing it against the wall.  The glass and wine would make a mark, and at least it would be some indication that he lived here.  Then again, he’d end up creating more work for some hapless servant, the mark would be cleared away, and he’d be right back where he started.  Instead, he guzzled the wine straight from the bottle.  When he finished it off, he set the bottle on a table.

Fili stripped out of his new clothes with a grimace, tossing them over the back of a chair.  He slipped into his old clothes.  They might be getting worn, but they were his, brought from his home.  He wanted something comfortable and familiar right now. 

Thorin’s wine was good, but the bottles were too small.  Fili was tipsy, but not nearly as drunk as he wanted to be.  He thought about drinking what his father had sent him, but he’d already told Kili about it.  What was he supposed to say if he was asked about it later?  “Sorry, but I was miserable before the wedding, so decided to polish it off”?  He doubted that would go over well.

He could send for more wine.  That would mean staying here, alone in his room, replaying the disastrous dinner conversation in his head and wondering how he let things go bad so quickly.  Better yet, he could wait around here until someone, probably Balin or Dwalin, showed up to tell him what a colossal failure the evening had been.  Maybe Thorin would come himself, wearing his infamous scowl.  None of that sounded appealing, so he grabbed a few coins and headed out. 

Once he got out of the royal quarters, he hesitated.  He had intended on finding a shop, but instead of turning deeper into the mountain, he followed the road up.  He stopped where he could see the sky through the massive entryway.  It was dark outside, and from where he stood he couldn’t see any stars.  He didn’t even know what phase the moon was in, if it was new or full, waxing or waning.  If he could go outside and get away from the ambient light, he knew the sky would light up.  The constellations would even look the same as they did at home, something familiar in this strange place.  He started walking again. 

Someone fell into step beside him and asked, “Where are we going, Kili’s prince?”

Fili stopped and frowned at the dwarf beside him for a moment until it came to him.  “You’re Nori.”  He didn’t bother trying to hide his sneer as he added, “The intelligence officer.” 

“That’s me,” Nori agreed with an amicable smile.  “Are we going somewhere?”

“I’m going to find a drink.”  Fili started towards the entrance again.  When Nori walked with him, he snapped, “Alone.”

Nori was undeterred.  “Not much drinking to be found outside.  I know where there’s an inn nearby that makes a delicious brown ale.  You have to try it.” 

Fili huffed.  “Look, I appreciate the offer, but I’m - “

“Leaving the mountain,” Nori interrupted.  “Are you going back to your father?”

Nori’s serious tone made Fili stop in his tracks.  He glared at the spy before turning back to look out of the gates.  Instead of answering, he asked, “Are you going to tell Thorin?”

Nori shook his head.  “No.  I won’t try to stop you.  But I’d be remiss if I didn’t report it to Dwalin that Erebor’s royal hostage went wandering around outside in the dark, alone and unarmed, where anything might happen to him.  Dwalin would want to go looking for you, and word would get back to Thorin eventually.” 

Fili sighed and nodded.  He knew Nori was right, but still… He murmured, “I don’t belong here.  I want to go home.”

Nori didn’t say anything.  He watched Fili, waiting for him to make up his mind. 

The sky outside beckoned.  Fili wanted to go and see the stars, take a walk, maybe find a place to sit and breathe for a while without the crushing weight of the mountain over his head. 

His responsibility was another weight that was not so easily shed, though.  It would look bad if he left the mountain now, especially after the scene at dinner.  It would look like an escape attempt, and that would not be entirely wrong.  If he left now, he would never want to come back.  Then someone would be sent to fetch him.  If he wasn’t executed for breaking the treaty agreement, Thorin would lock him away somewhere.  He’d lose what small freedoms and privileges he had.  Better to avoid temptation altogether, stay in the mountain, and play his role. 

Fili turned to Nori and forced a smile.  “A tavern, you said?  If you’d tell me where it is, I’d appreciate it.”

Nori returned the smile.  “I’ll show you and buy the first round.” 

“Even better.”

Nori started down the path. 

Fili sighed before pressing his lips together and straightening his spine.  He made his choice.  He’d given his word and he would keep it.  He followed Nori deeper into the mountain, and resisted the urge to turn around for one last look at the sky.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Fili rolled over with a groan.  He wasn’t sure what time he had made it to bed last night.  Only that it was late, or maybe by that time it had rolled back around into being early again.  Either way, it meant he had not gotten nearly enough sleep.  It didn’t help that his mind kept whirling over his outburst at dinner, and his father’s letter, and his wedding that was happening in a few days.  Despite the amount of alcohol he had consumed, he was not able to shut off his brain.

He stretched hard enough that his shoulders popped, then flipped on to his back.  He stared up at the ceiling, one arm tucked behind his head, and thought about last night once more. 

He’d gone with Nori to the recommended inn, and the brown ale had been every bit as good as promised.  They stayed there until Fili had grown restless, then went in search of a new place to drink.  Gadabout had been his theme for the night.  And what of it?  If he was going to be stuck in this Valar forsaken mountain, why should he not have one enjoyable evening to himself?

Fili lost count of how many different inns, taverns, and drinks he sampled.  As the evening wore on, he’d gone deeper into the mountain.  The deeper he had gone, the worse the neighborhoods got and seedier the taverns became.  The ale grew watery and the liquor harsher, and the crowds grew rougher.  He was a little amazed he made it through without being robbed, or worse.  

That was in a large part thanks to Nori.  Nori never tried to dissuade Fili from drinking or wandering around Erebor.  He just followed along, providing pleasant conversation that had nothing to do with what was expected from Fili, or weddings, or any of it.  If it looked like there was going to be trouble, Nori would whip out a wicked looking dagger and plunge it into the nearest table.  The unspoken threat worked.  Most of the time, that was not even necessary.  Nori would lock eyes with someone and shake his head, and they would back away.  Everyone knew Nori, either from recognition or reputation, and no one wanted to cross him.

The only time Nori said anything aloud was when a dwarrowdam was propositioning Fili.  She had leaned in to say something and laid a flirty hand on his chest for balance.  Nori told her, “You pick his pocket and I’ll cut off your fingers.”  She took one look at Nori’s face and decided it was safer to look for customers elsewhere.  She left Fili’s coin purse alone when she made her hasty departure, though. 

It was almost a disappointment for Nori to be so effective in scaring people away.  Fili could have used a good brawl to work out some of his frustration and anger.  Fili had gotten belligerent a few times, aching for a fight, but Nori sent them away each time before things grew beyond an exchange of heated words.  On the other hand, Fili didn’t relish the idea of winding up dead in an alley with a knife in his back, so it was for the best.  He could work his frustrations out at the training grounds.  

Fili huffed and laid his forearm over his eyes.  No, he couldn’t do that either.  Kili was supposed to be there this morning.  Even if Fili managed to find a time when Kili was absent, there was no way he could dodge Dwalin. No training grounds for him, not today.  Probably not for a few days, maybe not until after the wedding.  He couldn’t afford to further alienate his groom-to-be, or anger anyone else.

That is if the wedding was still on.  No one had knocked down his door with shackles and an executioner’s axe yet, so he assumed it was. 

He didn’t particularly want to see Balin, Thorin, or Dis today, either.  He knew he needed to swallow his pride and apologize for causing a scene.  His anger was still too hot to make the apology convincing, and he didn’t know if he could talk to Thorin without snapping at him again.  It would be best to avoid them.  He would apologize when his temper cooled a bit. 

He needed to apologize to Kili, too.  He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face as he remembered the scowl Kili had given him at dinner.  That was an apology he wanted to be able to give in private.  He didn’t relish the idea of having to grovel for forgiveness in the middle of the training grounds, probably with a crowd of dwarflings for an audience. 

He was surprised no one had come banging on the door yet, wanting to discuss the disastrous dinner party.  They were probably waiting until breakfast arrived, just to be polite.  He couldn’t decide if Balin would show up first, or if it would be Dis.  Either way, he would be the recipient of many disappointed looks and sad admonishments.  Unless they ganged up on him and came together.  He shuddered at the thought.  

He had no say in the plans, or in any of the events surrounding the wedding.  The tailor had his measurements and knew his preferences.  He had no opinions on food, or music, or the dozens of small details that went into a royal affair.  No one, with the exception of Dis, had asked for his input on any of it, either.  He didn’t think they would suddenly decide to include him in the decisions, especially not after last night. 

There was no reason to see any of them before the wedding, really.  That way he didn’t have to worry about harsh words being exchanged.  He could apologize before the festivities got started and play his assigned role of doting groom.  Then after the sham ceremony, maybe he could get some sort of normalcy in his life again.  

Right.  If he were going to evade them, he could not stay here.  Breakfast would be here any moment, and Fili needed to be gone before it was.  He threw back the blankets and got out of bed, ignoring his spinning head.

He could grab a pastry from the market and then head over to Bifur’s toy shop.  He would use the forge there.  Hammering hot metal was just as good as the training grounds for working through emotions.  He had wedding gifts to finish, too.  It was a perfect excuse for not being in his rooms, waiting for be chastised like a sulky child. 

If smithing was not good for a hangover, no one would care if he had an ale or two to help.  He might even reach his goal of not sobering up until after the wedding, after all. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Fili was nursing a hangover of massive proportions.  Was it considered a hangover if he was still drunk from the night before?  Whatever it was, his head ached and he was dizzy.  Working at a hot forge all morning had not helped.  He was sweaty and sticky, and probably smelled like a brewery under the smells of smoke and hot metal.  At least he had the sense to take off his shirt while he worked so it was not destroyed.  His pants may be beyond hope, though.

The little bell over the door chimed and Nori walked in.  He waved to Bifur and called, “Are you still harboring our fugitive?”

Bifur’s only answer was a jerk of his head in the direction of the forge.

Fili set down the hammer he was using and wiped his face with his forearm.  “Hi, Nori.”

Nori cast a look around, but no one else was in the shop but the three of them.  “What, no admirers today?” 

“Did you want something?”  Fili was in no mood for games.

Nori stepped closer to Fili and said, “Balin’s been looking for you.”

“He can’t be looking very hard.  You found me easily enough.”  Fili took a deep drink from a flagon of ale.

“Yes, but I’m an intelligence officer.  How intelligent would I be if I couldn’t find the likes of one wayward, hiding prince?”  Nori picked up a box and opened it, peering inside. 

“I’m not hiding,” Fili protested.  When Nori shot him a look, Fili shrugged.  “At least not on purpose.”

Nori returned the box to the shelf.  “Good thing, too.  If you were hiding intentionally, you were doing a piss-poor job of it.” 

Fili ignored that to ask, “Did Balin say what he wanted?”

“Nope.”  Nori hopped up to sit beside the box.  “I imagine he’s wondering if there is still going to be a wedding, or if you’re going to hide from that too.”

“How do you manage to do that?”  Fili set the flagon down with a thump.

“What?”

“Know the exact thing to say to irritate me.”

Nori gave a sunny grin.  “It’s a gift.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s a talent you were born with.  You’ve been honing it your whole life.”  Fili crouched down to add more coal to the forge. 

Nori watched in silence for a long moment before he made a show of kicking his legs and looking bored.  “Anyway, he’s still looking for you, and he must be serious about needing to talk to you.”

Fili rolled his eyes.  “I’ve never seen Balin anything but serious about everything.  I don’t know if I’ve ever seen him laugh.  I’ll find him later.”

Nori stilled.  “Do you know what today is?”

“Of course I know –“ Fili started to say. 

Nori hopped down from the cabinet and faced Fili, speaking over him.  “Day after tomorrow.  The wedding festivities start the day after tomorrow.  The kitchen workers have been slaving for days.  The great hall is being decorated as we speak.  The entire mountain is aflutter, anticipating the pomp and circumstance of a royal wedding.  All of this, and one of the grooms cannot be found because he’s sulking in the back of a toy maker’s shop, hiding behind the dolls and trinkets.”

Fili stood and stepped forward, going nose to nose with Nori, and ground out, “I am not sulking!  What do you know of it?”

“More than you think.”  Nori stepped back and took a deep breath.  “You know I’m not here to cause trouble.”

From the front of the store, Bifur muttered, _“Could have fooled me.”_

Nori ignored that and continued, “But Balin specifically sent me, a chief intelligence officer, to find you.  He really wants to speak to you, and he knows I would find you.  I’d suggest you not alienate him since he’s on your side in all of this mess.”

Fili sighed and deflated.  “Damn you and your common sense.”

“Everyone understands this is hard for you.”  Nori gave him a sympathetic look.  “I can’t imagine.  But time’s run out.”

Fili looked around, eyes darting to the door.  Even if he ran from the shop, away from Nori and Bifur, he’d still be trapped in the mountain.  There was no place to run where his responsibilities would not be waiting.  He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and muttered, “All right.”

“I’ll go back and tell Balin I found you, and that you’d love to chat with him over afternoon tea in your apartment.  Okay?” 

Fili took a deep breath and nodded.  “Yeah, okay.”  He looked back at Nori.  “Thank you.”

Nori grinned.  “Just be glad Dwalin didn’t find you.  He’d fetch you back over his shoulder like a sack of grain.”  He flicked his fingers in a goodbye wave and was gone.

Fili stood staring at the door until Bifur asked, _“What are you going to do?”_

“Guess I’m going to get ready for afternoon tea.”  Fili snorted and grabbed the flagon again.  “Not like a have much of a choice, eh?”  He finished the ale in a gulp and set the flagon back down. 

_“When was the last time you ate?”_ Bifur asked. 

Fili had to stop and think about it.  He’d been leaving his rooms before breakfast arrived, wanting to be gone and out of the royal quarters before anyone could find him.  Last night he had gone to a tavern but didn’t bother to eat dinner.  He shrugged.  “Lunch yesterday, maybe?  I’m not sure.”

Bifur shook his head and stood up.  _“You’re coming with me.  We’ll have an early lunch, then you can go back and clean up, and have your tea with Balin.”_

“Do I have to?”  Fili knew he was whining like a dwarfling, but he didn’t care.

Bifur shook his head, but he was smiling.  _“Maybe try to sober up a little, too.”_

“Ugh.  No fair.”  Fili slouched and stomped his foot to get Bifur to laugh.

It worked.  Though his chuckles, Bifur said, _“I bet you were a little hellion as a dwarfling.”_

Fili drew himself up to his full height and looked down his nose.  “I resent that.  I was, and still am, the very picture of royal propriety.”

Bifur gestured to where Fili stood bare-chested, covered in dirt and soot, sweaty hair pulled back out of his face in a sloppy bun, wearing the same clothes from yesterday.  _“Oh, sure.  I can see that.  Now put on your shirt and quit stalling.”_

Fili dropped the act and rinsed his face in the basin.  He wondered what Balin wanted to discuss.  Maybe it was a long overdue reprimand for the way he had stormed out of that disastrous dinner.  Maybe it was to chide him for avoiding all of them.  Maybe Balin just wanted to remind Fili that his job was to keep his mouth shut and get married so everyone could put this war behind them and move on with their lives. 

In the long run, it didn’t really matter what Balin wanted.  Fili’s leash had been tugged.  He was to obey and come running.  Fili knew he had to do his duty, regardless of how much it galled him.

He pulled his shirt on without bothering to dry off first.  It didn’t matter since everything was in dire need of a wash.  His shirt, his pants, his hair, his entire life.  He wanted to be able to just wash his troubles away as easily as it was to wash away the filth. 

A few more days, that’s all.  He could keep up the façade a few more days.  By this time next week, he would be married.  Then he could fade into obscurity, the last prince of a conquered kingdom.  Maybe he could convince Bifur to lease him a cot in the back of the toy shop.  He could stay back there and be well and truly forgotten.  First, he had to get through the next few days, though. 

He allowed himself a moment for one more sigh, gathered his courage, and then smiled at Bifur.  “Ready when you are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to come say hi! 
> 
>  
> 
> [[My personal blog]](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
